


Twist a Little Closer, Now

by claveldelaire



Series: Traducciones Larry [25]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: AU.—El grupo de baile es una mierda —le dice Louis a Harry por millonésima vez.Harry se inclina cerca por un momento, como si fuera a decirle a Louis un secreto súper serio y la garganta de Louis se cierra. Puede sentir el aroma de la colonia que Harry usó esta mañana antes de ir a la escuela y el shampoo con el que lavó su cabello anoche; Louis se siente mareado. —Sí, pero solo porque tú no estás en él.O en el que Harry se une a la clase de danza en la que Louis enseña. Aunque la clase es para niños de seis años.





	Twist a Little Closer, Now

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twist a Little Closer, Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795021) by [fackinglouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fackinglouis/pseuds/fackinglouis). 



> Esta traducción fue realizada por Aylén, como en 2014, ella ya no se encuentra en el fandom y me permitió publicar las traducciones que pudo recuperar cuando eliminó su cuenta.
> 
> Esta traducción cuenta con la autorización de su autora original.
> 
> NO PERMITO QUE ESTE TRABAJO SE PUBLIQUE EN OTRO LUGAR QUE NO SEA ESTA CUENTA O MI CUENTA DE WATTPAD.
> 
> Aylén, si llegás a leer esto, volvé, te extrañamos.

—¡Louis, alguien está preguntando por ti!

Louis se tambalea, con las manos sobre la cabeza mientras la música retumba contra los pisos pulidos de madera, haciendo vibrar los espejos a su alrededor. La puerta se cierra para el momento en que Louis mueve a un lado su cabello para poder ver. Abandona su pose y apaga la música, sus pasos haciendo eco contra el piso, hasta el momento en que comienza a pisar el pasillo alfombrado.

No es nada fuera de lo común ser interrumpido cuando se enseña en una clase llena de niños de primer grado con padres que se preocupan mucho y que quieren saber cada detalle que Louis tenga planeado para el próximo recital. Lo cual es genial, Louis ama la atención, pero el próximo recital será en unos cuantos meses y él realmente necesita concretar esta coreografía para la clase que viene.

Harry Styles está de pie en vestíbulo, luciendo totalmente fuera de lugar en contraste con las paredes azules y los posters del estudio, eso es muy extraño.

Y de repente Louis es muy, muy consciente de la vincha que tiene en la cabeza (es llamativa y probablemente le pertenece a sus hermanas, pero no tuvo tiempo esta semana para cortarse el pelo), se la había puesto hace una hora para mantener su pelo hacia atrás y también está el hecho de que no tiene zapatos. —Uh —empieza, mirando cautelosamente a su alrededor para ver si de repente aparecerán más futbolistas —¿puedo ayudarte?

Harry Styles sonríe felizmente y asiente. —Tengo que tomar clases de danza y me dijeron que eras con quien debería hablar.

Louis se queda boquiabierto de una forma muy poco atractiva y mira a su alrededor nuevamente. —¿Es... una broma?

Harry frunce el ceño ante eso. —No, mira, mi entrenador me dijo que tengo que trabajar en mi coordinación o algo así, me dijo que tengo que tomar clases o si no estaré en el banco hasta nuevo aviso.

—Eso es una mierda —admite Louis, quitando la vincha de su cabello y envolviéndola alrededor de su muñeca.

—Quizás pero casi me torcí el tobillo en la última práctica porque tropecé con mis propios pies. Y la semana pasada derribé al tipo equivocado porque me tropecé de nuevo —Harry se encoge de hombros tímidamente. —Es esto o matar a mis compañeros, así que me gustaría comenzar lo más pronto posible.

Louis sacude su cabeza. —¿Cómo es que estás en el equipo, entonces? —dice un poco más duramente de lo previsto, pero Louis se encuentra todavía en un estado de shock y ni siquiera está seguro que esto no sea un sueño. En realidad, es diez veces más probable que esté borracho en uno de sus bares favoritos, tirado contra la barra. Probablemente ahora mismo esté en coma o algo así.

Harry se sonroja y se encoge de hombros nuevamente, agachando un poco la cabeza de forma en que sus rizos caen sobre su rostro. —No lo sé, pero si quiero seguir jugando tengo que aprender el arte de la danza —dice y señala con la cabeza hacia él. —Tú enseñas en una de las clases, ¿verdad?

Louis asiente, dando un paso detrás del mostrador a regañadientes. —Sí, de cinco a siete años de edad. No creo que sea el sistema más adecuado, amigo —Harry se inclina sobre sus codos a través de la ventanilla para ver qué es lo que mantiene tan ocupado a Louis, quien solo está revolviendo papeles en diferentes carpetas.

Él sabe dónde está cada cosa pero no es muy aficionado a la idea de estar simplemente de pie frente a Harry Styles sin hacer nada. Además, sentarse en la silla de la recepcionista le hace sentirse importante.

—¿Escuché que enseñas en dos clases? —Harry intenta de nuevo, y ¿dónde escuchó todas esas cosas? a Louis le encantaría saber.

Louis le echa un vistazo y frunce los labios. Probablemente estaría riendo si no estuviera tan confundido por toda esta situación. —Para niños pequeños, sí. Cuatro es el límite de edad en la otra clase.

—No, eso suena bien. Me gustaría unirme a la primera clase que mencionaste —anuncia Harry, tamborileando sus dedos sobre el mostrador entre ellos. Louis deja de revolver los papeles para mirar hacia él sobre la carpeta que está sosteniendo.

—¿Tienes siete? — pregunta Louis, levantando una ceja. Él, sin duda está en un estado de coma o algo por el estilo, porque esto no puede estar sucediendo en este momento.

Harry inclina la cabeza y niega, como si fuera una pregunta seria a considerar. —Bueno, no. Pero ese es probablemente mi uh… ¿nivel de talento? Mi… No sé la palabra, pero me gustaría mucho inscribirme en esa, gracias.

Louis cierra la carpeta y la deja caer de nuevo sobre el escritorio. —No puedes simplemente inscribirte en una clase para niños de seis años, Harry. Si te cayeras, probablemente también lo haría el resto de la clase. Habría muchos padres enojados.

Harry se ríe. —Sin embargo ¡es por eso que estoy aquí! ¡Me caigo sobre la gente y ese es el problema! Y tú eres mi única esperanza —sus ojos están muy abiertos y sinceros, y de repente Harry agarra las manos de Louis y las sostiene entre las suyas, suplicante. —Louis, tengo que estar en tu clase ¿quieres que me echen del equipo?

—Creí que solo ibas a ir al banco de suplentes —dice Louis, aturdido.

Harry Styles, podría decirse el chico más popular de la escuela, está sosteniendo las manos de Louis y rogándole que le enseñe a bailar. Nada tiene sentido.

—¿Por favor?

—No puedes estar en ningún recital —le dice Louis. Su resolución comenzó a caerse a pedazos en el momento en que Harry lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes. Como que desearía que las clases estuvieran separadas por género y así tendría otra excusa de por qué no puede ayudar a Harry, pero casi no hay los suficientes chicos en el estudio para ello. Louis es uno de los seis que hay, piensa. —A menos que estemos haciendo una pieza en la que necesitemos un edificio o un árbol o algo así.

—Hecho — dice Harry y su sonrisa es tan grande que a Louis le da miedo que su cara de parta en dos.

—En realidad, estarás allí para aprender algunos pasos y “coordinación” —dice con cansancio, haciendo varias comillas en el aire. —Y eso es todo ¿okay? No shows, no recitales ni trajes.

—¿Tampoco trajes?

—No —Louis niega con la cabeza y después hace una pausa por un momento, inclinándose más cerca. —Escucha, si esto es una broma o algo, te aconsejo que pares en lugar de seguir adelante. No puedo tener a nadie arruinando mis clases ¿entendido? No puedes venir y divertirte o hacer lo que sea que estés planeando hacer. Si los padres llegan a olfatear un pizca de que algo raro pasa, estarán en mi garganta y no tendré ningún problema en enviarlos por ti.

Harry sostiene una mano contra su corazón y le da a Louis una larga y dura mirada. —Lo prometo, nada gracioso.

Louis arruga su nariz mientras le devuelve la mirada, esperando que algo, cualquier cosa pase. Pero Harry permanece en la misma posición sin importar que tantas veces parpadee y suspire. —Bien. La clase a la que quieres unirte es todos los miércoles a las seis —sus palabras quedan más o menos ahogadas por los festejos de Harry y hace algo que Louis supone que es su baile de la victoria. Puede notar por qué Harry cree que encajaría con niños pequeños.

Y luego cuando Harry finalmente se va, después de otra media hora de conversación y preguntas que Louis todavía cree que realmente no sucedieron, le guiña un ojo. —Me gusta tu bandana.

Louis solo gime y cae de vuelta contra su silla.

\---

—Okay, una vez más —dice Zayn lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos en dirección a Louis con incredulidad. Es bastante frustrante, sí, pero Louis no lo culpa. Él tampoco está seguro de si le creería a Zayn si tratara de decirle que Harry Styles se unió a su clase de baile hoy porque su entrenador lo obligó.

—¿Harry Styles? —empieza Zayn y Louis asiente. —¿El deportista, Harry Styles? ¿El mismo Harry Styles del que estabas enamorado en segundo año?

—No estaba enamorado —lo corta Louis indignado.

Zayn sonríe pero de una forma más condescendiente que tranquilizadora y Louis resopla. —Lou, estabas convencido de que irían al Baile de Invierno juntos.

Louis frunce el ceño. El segundo año fue un año difícil para Louis. No era más que un ayudante en el estudio y tenía mucho tiempo libre en sus manos, el cual gastó en demasiados partidos de fútbol. Ese fue también el año en que Harry Styles se sentó junto a él en la clase de inglés y le preguntó todos los días si ya tenía una cita oficial para el baile.

—¿Dónde está Niall? Odio decirte las cosas, siempre las arruinas. Niall ama mis historias —dice Louis poniendo mala cara.

Para ser justos, Harry fue muy persistente al asegurarse de que Louis todavía no tenía una cita. ¿Qué se supone que debería haber pensado Louis? No hace falta mencionar, que cuando el baile llegó, Louis paso toda la noche controlando su Facebook para asegurarse de que Harry no había sido atropellado o algo.

No le había pasado nada, piensa Louis volviendo a esa noche con amargura y su ceño se vuelve más profundo.

El tercer año fue mejor en parte porque empezó a enseñar en su clase y en parte porque tenía un horario libre de Harry. En primer lugar, ellos no eran amigos, solo conocidos que iban al mismo salón y que se emparejaban cada vez que un trabajo grupal era requerido, así que Louis no tuvo el corazón excesivamente roto por la falta de contacto entre ellos dos.

No fue hasta este año en que tuvieron una clase juntos nuevamente, pero se sentaron uno en cada punta del salón y Louis en realidad no está muy seguro de si Harry recuerda su nombre hasta el día de hoy.

—Mira Louis, estoy feliz por ti. Ahora puedes usar tus calzas y hacer que se enamore de ti —Zayn saca la lengua entre los dientes y mueve sus cejas. —Esto es bueno.

—No uso calzas —Louis pone los ojos en blanco. —Y ni siquiera creo que él aparezca en mi clase.

Zayn se encoje de hombros y se acomoda más profundamente entre las almohadas en su lado en la cama de Louis. Girando un cigarrillo entre sus dedos una y otra vez. —¿Pero dijiste que él tenía que bailar para seguir jugando?

Louis se burla y lanza uno de los animales de peluche de su hermana contra la pared. —Lo cual es una completa mierda, ¿no? Eso suena como un montón de basura. ¿Bailar para permanecer en el equipo de fútbol? Es ridículo.

—No lo sé, cariño, quizás deberías esperar y ver qué pasa ¿sí? —razona Zayn totalmente tranquilo y con más suavidad que nunca, lo cual solo irrita a Louis mucho más. Harry Styles uniéndose a su clase no amerita suaves y desinteresados encogimientos de hombros por parte de Zayn. Solo amerita reacciones ruidosas y Zayn diciendo cosas a las que Louis pueda gritar “¡Lo sé!” sintiéndose satisfecho de sí mismo.

Así que Louis le envía un mensaje a Niall burlándose de Zayn y esquivando las almohadas que vienen a toda velocidad hacia su rostro. Niall siempre está de acuerdo con Louis.

\---

Para cuando el Lunes llega, la vida de Louis se ha calmado lo suficiente como para que solo este obsesionado con Harry bailando un cuarenta por ciento en lugar de un sesenta por ciento. Es un logro en su registro.

Ni siquiera corre a su clase de Física temprano para tener tres minutos adicionales para observar a Harry y frustrar su siniestro plan. En lugar de ello, Louis entra con prisa a Física justo cuando suena la campana y sacude sus hombros hasta que su mochila cae en su brazo. Él puede ver a Harry por el rabillo de su ojo, hablando con algún futbolista o alguien más, justo como todos los otros días de clase. Así que es fija su atención en caminar hasta su escritorio y hacer de cuenta que Harry no está constantemente presente en su visión periférica, pero entonces Harry mira hacia arriba y lo saluda.

—¡Hey, Louis! Estoy deseando que sea miércoles —sonríe y Louis no tiene otra opción que asentir tontamente y caminar un poco más rápido hasta su sitio mientras que el señor Montez empieza a escribir algo en la pizarra.

Niall respira ruidosamente desde su lugar frente a donde se supone que Louis debería estar sentado. —Louis —grita en un susurro, ondeando sus manos en el aire hasta que Louis finalmente mira hacia él. Niall esta agitando sus cejas y moviendo sus ojos en dirección a Harry solo en caso de que Louis no hubiera captado la interacción.

Esta es exactamente la reacción que ha estado esperando durante tres días enteros y este es el porqué Louis ama a tanto a Niall.

—¡Lo sé! —le susurra Louis a Niall, cayendo en su asiento. —¿Qué crees que quiso decir con eso?

—Está emocionado por tenerte cerca bailando —murmura Niall de nuevo, sin dejar de mirar la pizarra. Prácticamente han dominado el arte de las conversaciones secretas en clase por ahora, un logro del que Louis está bastante orgulloso.

Louis chasquea su lengua por lo bajo mientras abre su cuaderno, negando con la cabeza, aunque sabe Niall no se dará la vuelta para presenciarlo. —No creo que sea eso, amigo. Pienso que está planeando algo.

—¿Cómo una declaración de amor? —susurra Niall emocionado.

—Yo estaba pensando más en una broma o algo así —Louis tiene la posibilidad de echar un vistazo en dirección a donde está la silla de Harry y cuando lo hace se sobresalta al encontrar a Harry mirando hacia atrás. Le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa cuando se da cuenta de que llamó la atención de Louis y Louis se limita a asentir a cambio, inclinándose más cerca de la parte posterior de la cabeza de Niall.

—Definitivamente está planeando algo.

\---

Louis ama entrañablemente octubre.

No es temporada de recitales en el estudio, así que tiene tiempo para trabajar con los niños sin ningún tipo de plazos ni presiones. Las hojas de los árboles comienzan a cambiar y puede empezar a usar los gruesos suéteres de lana que su nana teje para él cada Navidad. Octubre significa Halloween, lo que quiere decir que solo faltan dos meses para su cumpleaños. Es temporada de fútbol en la escuela así que siempre hay reuniones y diferentes actividades fuera de clases para dar ánimo al equipo, por no hablar de la vista del equipo de fútbol en sus camisetas la mayoría de los días.

Hay un montón de razones para que Louis ame octubre. Octubre significa que la vida de Louis es buena.

Louis aprecia las clases de Octubre con todo su corazón, pero está temiendo absolutamente las próximas.

Bueno, quizás “temer” es una palabra demasiado fuerte. Louis está más que nada ansioso por las próximas clases. Zayn le dijo que solamente estaba nervioso por tener que bailar frente a Harry con sus calzas, pero Zayn solo estaba siendo tonto y Louis ni siquiera usa calzas.

El martes transcurre terriblemente lento y el miércoles es justamente igual hasta que finalmente son las seis en punto y Louis siente como si la mayoría de su cabello se hubiera vuelto gris. Se asegura de mantener lejos cualquier tipo de bandana o cosas llamativas para esta clase, cambiando sus _leggins_ por un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta holgada.

También hizo que Niall y Zayn le prometieran tener sus celulares a su lado durante el resto de la noche, listos para correr hasta allí y salvar a Louis si Harry destroza su estudio o hace algo igual de malo. Zayn seguramente ya apago su teléfono a estas alturas, pero Niall probablemente tiene su teléfono atado a la mitad de su pecho, así que Louis no se preocupa demasiado cuando finalmente entra en la habitación, saludando a todos los pequeños que llegaron temprano.

—Hola chicos ¿cómo va? —pregunta Louis mientras hace su camino hasta una esquina de la habitación para enchufar su móvil y tener preparada la lista de reproducción para la entrada en calor de esta noche. Es más que nada una mezcla de todo lo pegajoso en la radio y canciones al azar que los niños le pidieron a Louis que agregara.

Todos los niños expresan su entusiasmo a la vez y proceden a contarle a Louis cuánto han estado practicando y la nota que se sacaron en su último examen de ortografía y todo lo nuevo y emocionante que ha pasado en la última semana. Con todas las voces de tono alto y un ritmo pesado chocando a través de su estudio entremezclándose en un único, y encantador caos, Louis se siente en casa.

—Ah ¿sí?— Louis le pregunta a ninguno de los niños en particular, pero sonríe cuando todos ellos siguen charlando con él. Casi olvida que está clase sería cualquier cosa menos normal hasta que Harry entra, usando zapatos de correr, shorts blancos holgados, y una camiseta cuyas mangas fueron arrancadas. Luce ardiente, es lo que Louis pensaría si no estuviera rodeado por niños de primer y segundo año.

Todos los niños lo miran divertidos mientras Harry saluda y tiende la mano para estrecharla con la chica más cercana que resulta ser Shayla, una niña de siete años que casi se negó a salir al escenario el año pasado porque no le gustaba su tutu rosa. Honestamente, Louis quisiera quedarse viéndolo allí, sin saber que hacer e intentando estrechar las manos de más niños de escuela primaria, pero simplemente no tiene tiempo. Esta clase, lamentablemente, solo es de una hora.

—Muy bien —aplaude Louis, ganando la atención de toda la clase. —Este es Harry. Va a formar parte de nuestra clase durante un par de semanas para aprender algunos movimientos. Pero no se preocupen, no va a robar la atención, niñitos. No puede estar en el recital. ¿Podemos decirle hola?

—Hola, Harry —dice la clase a coro y eso es todo.

Harry no hace nada loco ni prende fuego su clase. No hace tropezar a ningún niño ni tampoco humilla a Louis. Solo se queda en la parte de atrás y trata de seguir a los demás lo mejor que puede. Harry se mantiene al día con la elongación muy bien a pesar de que cuando el resto de la clase se inclina para tocar sus dedos de los pies, las manos de Harry cuelgan a la mitad de la pantorrilla. Es cuando empiezan a hacer ejercicios que se vuelve doloroso de ver.

En lo que a Louis respecta, puede decir, que no hay motivos secretos, ningún plan astuto. Todavía.

Sorprendentemente, la clase termina sin ningún inconveniente.

Después, Harry marcha directamente hacia Louis con una sonrisa y extiende sus brazos. —¿Y? —le pregunta, con las cejas en alto. —¿Cómo lo hice? Ya estoy mejorando ¿verdad? — tiene que recordarse a sí mismo que él es un maestro y los maestros no se ríen de sus alumnos.

Louis levanta sus propias cejas ante eso y camina hasta su teléfono conectado a los altavoces, cortando toda la música y la sala cae en silencio. —No mataste a nadie —corrige. —Eso es algo para estar orgulloso. Date a ti mismo una palmadita en la espalda —cuando Harry se mueve realmente para darse una palmada en la espalda a sí mismo un par de veces, Louis se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

Hay un incómodo silencio durante el que ninguno de los dos dice nada por unos momentos, hasta que Harry rompe el silencio con una pregunta al azar —Oye, me preguntaba... ¿Por qué no estás en el equipo de baile?

Louis se encoge de hombres. —Ew, Harry. Francamente, me siento insultado de que incluso me preguntes eso —hubo un tiempo durante su primer año de secundaria en el que Louis consideró unirse al equipo. Después se dio cuenta de que prefiere no ser parte de ese grupo, y también está el hecho de que son una mierda. —El equipo de baile es una mierda.

Harry se ve sorprendido por un momento con sus grandes ojos verdes y su boca abierta, pero no pasa mucho tiempo para que se disuelva en risas. —Wow, está bien. Tenía curiosidad porque tú sabes… —se desvanece, deliberadamente mirando alrededor del estudio y luego de nuevo a Louis quien todavía luce ofendido.

—Entiendo —Louis asiente y coge su bolsa de la esquina de la habitación, lanzándola por encima de su hombro y Harry camina lentamente hacia la puerta.

Él se detiene y voltea a preguntar: —¿Y por qué no te unes y sorprendes a todos con tu talento? De esa manera te harían capitán. Podrías ponerlos en forma.

—¿Crees que quiero poner mi nombre en ese desastre?— Louis cuestiona con altivez. Tal vez ser el director del equipo de baile hubiera sido genial, pero con la forma en que su horario se organizó este año, no tendría ningún tiempo para nada.

Harry asiente, aparentemente satisfecho con la respuesta de Louis. —Te veo mañana en la escuela —saluda y finalmente deja a Louis en soledad.

Louis deja salir su respiración lentamente. Se ve brevemente a sí mismo en el espejo, jadeando cuando se da cuenta de cómo lució su cabello durante toda la clase y luego sigue el camino de Harry a través de la puerta. Tiene que llegar a casa y escribirle a Niall.

\---

Tres semanas después Louis todavía está esperando que caiga el otro zapato.

Sus clases han sido increíbles y esto está comenzando a ponerlo en el borde. Harry encaja a la perfección con los otros niños de seis y siete años, lo cual realmente dice algo sobre su nivel de madurez. Todos los niños aman sus chistes, los mismos chistes que no logran ni siquiera una sonrisa cuando los dice en la escuela, y se ríe genuinamente de los chistes que los niños le dicen a él. Kaitlynn incluso invitó a Harry a su fiesta de cumpleaños la semana pasada. Louis cree que todos son amigos realmente.

Harry no dijo nada más sobre fútbol o sobre su entrenador, así que Louis no tiene idea de cuánto tiempo más podría durar este pequeño arreglo. Razón por la cual él está absolutamente seguro de que Harry está a punto de decir “hasta la vista, baby” y largarse, cuando el estudio se vacía de los más pequeños para que pueda hablar solo con Louis.

—Tengo malas noticias —le dice Harry. Su cabello está atado en una colita de caballo en la parte superior de su cabeza el día de hoy y Louis está pasando un momento muy duro mientras intenta tomarlo en serio.

—Muy bien —dice Louis cautelosamente.

—No creo estar mejorando.

Louis casi se ríe, pero se traga su risa en el último segundo, porque si bien este es Harry Styles, sigue siendo su alumno y Louis no se ríe de sus alumnos. Es un buen maestro a pesar del hecho de que ha tenido que recordárselo a sí mismo constantemente durante las últimas semanas. —Mmm, bueno. La magia no sucede durante la noche.

—Ya han pasado tres semanas —Harry se ríe. —Y no creo mejorar mucho a este paso.

—Así que ¿qué? ¿Estás abandonando? —Louis eleva una ceja con poca sorpresa en su dirección.

Harry casi se cae sobre sí mismo en su prisa por asegurarle a Louis que abandonar es la cosa más lejana en su mente. —¿Qué? No, ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo no soy un cobarde, quiero mejorar…

—Porque sino irás al banco de suplentes —Louis le recuerda.

Harry titubea por un momento antes de asentir en acuerdo. —¡También por eso! —exclama, lanzando sus manos en el aire. —Yo solo estaba tratando de sugerir que tal vez necesito más práctica.

—Les digo a todos los niños que practiquen en casa, ¿has estado ignorando las instrucciones del profesor?

—No, no, no es así. Es como que… Estoy hablando de prácticas particulares. Como sesiones de tutoría privadas —dice, elevando su voz melodiosa al final de las oraciones de modo que suenan más como preguntas en lugar de afirmaciones. —Cuando practico en casa, creo que empeoro.

Louis mira de reojo a Harry y deja escapar un largo suspiro por la nariz. El ambiente siempre es aterradoramente silencioso sin su música palpitando a través de las paredes y su exhalación casi hace eco. —¿Me estás pidiendo que te de sesiones de baile privadas? —pregunta Louis, y luego añade: —eso no suena nada bien.

Harry se ríe y Louis no puede evitar sonreír ante eso y relajar los hombros sin saber que estaba tan tenso.

—Sí, exactamente. Quizás si hay algún momento en el que yo no tenga que entrenar y tú no estés dando clases ¿podríamos encontrarnos? Creo que eso realmente podría ayudar… En serio, estoy dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa.

Y honestamente, Louis sabe que debería pedir disculpas, y declinar la oferta de Harry educadamente. Tiene un recital de Navidad para el cual necesita hacer coreografías para sus dos clases, sus propias clases Senior a las que aún sigue asistiendo, tareas, y una clase de cálculo agotadora en la cual ya se está quedando atrás. Por no hablar de sus tácita obligación como niñero y una vida social a la cual atender. Su plato ya está increíblemente lleno.

—Uhh —murmura Louis, mordiendo su labio pensativamente.

Harry se desliza más cerca y agarra los hombros cubiertos por su fina camiseta. —¡Te lo ruego, Louis! Por favor, ¡haré lo que sea! —y Louis no puede pensar en ninguna otra cosa que no sean los grandes ojos verdes delante de su rostro y la forma en que las yemas de los dedos de Harry están presionando con vehemencia en su piel a través de la tela.

—Okay, seguro —cede Louis. —¡Muy bien! ¡Lo que sea!

Probablemente esto resultará en muchas noches de insomnio, pero por alguna razón, Louis siente como si hubiera hecho lo correcto cuando Harry lo aprieta en un abrazo inesperado. —Oh, ¡Increíble!

—¡Pero! —Louis mueve sus manos en el aire entre ellos cuando Harry finalmente lo deja ir, acallando su celebración. —Si no mejoras, entonces no voy a tener más remedio que dejarlo. Realmente no puedo perder mi tiempo si vas a tontear ¿de acuerdo? Así que tómalo en serio.

Harry cambia su cara a algo súper serio y lo saluda antes de abrazarlo de nuevo.

\---

—¿Louis, quieres estudiar conmigo está noche? —le pregunta Niall, tirando hacia abajo la visera de su gorra después de un día entero de ser regañado por usar gorra en la escuela. Sin embargo la campana final sonó hace cuarenta segundos aproximadamente, así que debería estar a salvo ahora.

Louis mira con cuidado dentro de su casillero abierto y trata de recordar qué necesita llevar a casa y que es lo que puede dejar para otro día para que su mochila no esté tan pesada. —¿Desde cuándo estudias? —cuestiona a Niall con incredulidad, tomando su libro de texto de Química.

—Desaprobé el último examen así que estaba pensando que es hora de poner mi trasero en marcha. Es por eso que te necesito. Para ayudarme a estudiar. No puedo desaprobar mañana, mi mamá me va a matar.

Louis da un salto cuando escucha eso y cierra la puerta de su casillero para poder enfocarse plenamente en Niall. —¿Desaprobar qué? ¿Mañana? ¿Qué tenemos para desaprobar mañana? No tenemos nada programado para mañana, Ni, dime que no tenemos examen.

Niall se mueve desde donde estaba apoyado en el casillero al lado del de Louis y frunce el ceño. —No tenemos examen —responde obedientemente, pero su ceño fruncido le dice a Louis todo lo que necesita saber.

Louis se golpea la frente contra el frío metal de su casillero y gime. —No, no, esto no puede estar pasando —la única clase que Niall y Louis tienen juntos es Cálculo y por lo tanto, Louis tiene un examen de Cálculo mañana y él absolutamente y sin ninguna duda, va a reprobarlo.

Niall le palmea el hombro con dulzura. —Lo sé, hombre. Que se joda Zayn y sus clases de arte de honor ¿verdad? —se ríe un poco. —¿Así que tomaré eso como un sí a nuestra cita de estudio?

Louis aprieta sus ojos cerrados y sacude la cabeza. —No puedo. Tengo que ir a buscar a las gemelas a la escuela, dejarlas en la casa de su amiga, y después tengo que ir al estudio para empezar a trabajar en los recitales —los martes son días ocupados en el estudio y Louis ha tenido que luchar por conseguir una de las habitaciones vacías durante una hora. Espera que todo el mundo sepa lo suficientemente bien que deben dejar vacía la habitación que siempre usa Louis, pero no exactamente quiere probar su teoría llegando tarde.

—¿Y más tarde?

—Recoger a las chicas de nuevo y dejarlas en casa. Y le prometí a Harry que lo ayudaría a practicar esta noche —suspira Louis. Él ya ha aceptado su destino, no hay forma de que pueda lograrlo. —Dios sabe cuánto tiempo me tomará. ¿Tal vez podría tomarme el día mañana? ¿Y solo estudiar?

Cuando Louis finalmente levanta su cabeza desde donde estaba contra el casillero, Niall luce horrorizado. —De ninguna manera, ¡No puedes dejarme! Si desaprobamos, ¡Desaprobamos juntos!

Louis un poco se ríe, y un poco gime. —Lo que tú digas, compañero.

\---

Louis está bostezando repetidamente para el momento en que llega a la dirección que Harry le había enviado por mensaje de texto. Toma su mochila del asiento trasero, con la esperanza de que quizá pueda memorizar formulas mientras Harry baila, y sale de su coche.

Es casi noviembre ahora, el aire alrededor de él convirtiéndose en un frío invernal, pero el frío no hace nada para despertarlo. Simplemente le recuerda que podría estar en su cama, calentito, en estos momentos. Le envía un texto a Harry diciéndole que ya llegó y marcha hasta la puerta, preguntándose si debería llamar o tocar el timbre. O ser desagradable y hacer las dos cosas.

La puerta se abre antes de que Louis tenga tiempo para tomar una decisión y Harry le sonríe alegremente, una mujer mirando a escondidas por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa similar. —Hola —Louis sonríe exactamente con la misma sonrisa que le da a los padres en el estudio… Con el paso de los años ha sido moldeada y perfeccionada hasta convertirse en esta sonrisa masivamente encantadora, que desborda responsabilidad y muchos conocimientos. O al menos esa es la impresión que espera dar. —¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —Harry asiente, espantando a su madre lejos y jalando a Louis fuera del frío y dentro de su sorprendentemente cálido y acogedor hogar. —¿Cómo estás tú?

—Cansado —dice Louis y rápidamente bosteza, riendo un poco después. —Lo siento, ha sido un largo día ¿sabes?

Harry asiente de nuevo. Desde la habitación de al lado su madre le grita —¡sé un buen anfitrión y ofrece a tu invitado algo para beber!

—¿Quieres una bebida? —le pregunta Harry, sus mejillas de un tono rosado, tomando la mochila de Louis de su hombro a pesar de sus protestas. —¿Por qué tu mochila está tan pesada?

—No, gracias —niega Louis con la cabeza y se encoge de hombros. —Tarea, supongo. Química, Cálculo, otras cosas que te arruinan la vida, lo usual —Harry asiente por tercera vez (su cabeza está empezando a parecer un balón) y desliza la mochila sobre su hombro.

—Vamos, iremos al sótano —Louis no tiene más remedio que seguirlo allí sin comentarios, frotándose los ojos y tratando de sofocar otro bostezo. Él lo sigue al bajar unas escaleras y sonríe con nostalgia cuando ve el sótano a su alrededor, alfombrado y decorado con los sofás más cómodos que ha visto orientados hacia una televisión y lo que parece ser un par de consolas de juegos. Louis probablemente se cortaría un dedo del pie para poder hundirse en los cojines y jugar un par de vídeo juegos.

Harry deja su mochila en el sofá y golpea sus manos juntas, frotándolas y moviendo las cejas en dirección a Louis. —Me he estado preparando para esto durante toda la noche —le dice.

—Ah ¿sí? ¿Cómo es eso?

—Estuve viendo _Dance Moms_ desde que llegué a casa después de entrenar. ¿Es como cuando eres pequeño? Todavía no decidí si soy _team Madi_ o _team Chloe_. Tú miras ese show ¿verdad? —balbucea.

Louis ríe y niega con la cabeza, colapsando en el sofá. —No, no miro ese show, Harry. ¿Estamos aquí para practicar o tener una charla? —mira alrededor de la habitación y frunce el ceño. Aunque el sótano es realmente grande, tiene muebles esparcidos por todas partes y tiene dos columnas que rompen los espacios libres. —¿Dónde planeas hacerlo?

Harry se encoge hombros y mira a su alrededor también. —Umm ¿aquí? ¿No está bien? —pregunta preocupado.

—No hay exactamente suficiente espacio en la habitación. Especialmente para alguien que tiene una alta probabilidad de tropezar con sus propios pies y caerse sobre la mesa de café.

—¿Podría quitar algunas cosas del camino? —Harry da un paso más cerca del sofá en el que Louis está sentado y Louis solo niega con la cabeza.

—No, no te preocupes. Esto es mi culpa. Yo solo… —se interrumpe con un bostezo y niega con la cabeza. —Ugh, lo siento. Mi mente ha estado en un millón de lugares diferentes a la vez esta semana y ni siquiera pensé en preguntarte si tenías un lugar adecuado. Podemos ir al estudio otra noche cuando haya una habitación vacía, si quieres —Louis intenta en vano mantenerse a sí mismo sentado en posición vertical y no seguir hundiéndose aún más en los cojines. Si lo hace, no será capaz de levantarse.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan loco? —pregunta Harry, caminando hasta caer a su lado.

Recitales. Clases. Deberes como niñero. Tarea. —Nada en realidad, solo estoy cansado —dice Louis y pone los ojos en blanco cuando Harry suspira exasperadamente. —Tengo un examen de Cálculo mañana del cual me enteré justo después de la escuela y si no recuerdo el aviso de examen ¿cómo se supone que recordaré lo que aprendí hace una semana atrás?

La cara de Harry se ilumina y Louis está a punto de regañarlo por sentir placer a causa del sufrimiento de otras personas, pero Harry lo golpea por eso. —¡Estoy tomando Cálculo! ¡Podría ayudarte totalmente! Tengo una A en esa materia.

—Estás mintiendo —Louis niega con la cabeza.

La cara de Harry arruga y se pone de pie para agarrar la mochila de Louis. —Bueno, tenía una A cuando obtuve mi informe de progreso hace una semana, así que a menos haya fallado espontáneamente, entonces no, no estoy mintiendo.

—¿De verdad? —además de ser encantador, ridículamente atractivo, divertido y atlético, Harry Styles también es un genio secreto. Louis está debatiéndose entre un inmenso amor y el odio.

—Mhmm. Puedo intentar enseñarte, si quieres. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que hayas venido hasta aquí para nada.

Louis sonríe. —Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Me lo debes.

Una hora más tarde se han hecho progresos significativos. Harry es un gran maestro, pero Louis a veces se pierde en el sonido y el retumbar de su voz y no entiende algunas cosas. Aunque Louis entiende el primer par de secciones del capítulo, y eso ya es suficiente logro. Él casi se siente mal por estar dejando a Niall fuera de esto y contempla invitarlo un par de veces. Excepto cada vez que hace eso, Louis imagina que ya no tendrá la atención de Harry completamente en él y decide no hacerlo.

Probablemente es un mal amigo.

No es sino hasta dos horas después que Louis parpadea y no vuelve a abrir sus ojos después de unos cuantos segundos y Harry decide terminar la noche.

—Si te quedas más tiempo seguramente te quedarás dormido al volante —dice Harry con total naturalidad y deliberadamente mira el reloj en la habitación. —Y además, necesitas tener una noche de descanso completa y un buen desayuno para asegurarte de que patearás el trasero de esa prueba mañana. ¡Así que levántate!

—¿Me estás echando? —bosteza Louis con incredulidad. —¿Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?

Harry se ríe y niega con la cabeza. Él extiende sus manos para ayudar a Louis a levantarse del sofá y lo hace muy suavemente cuando Louis toma sus manos. —Nunca te echaría, tonto. Puedes quedarte si realmente quieres. Solo estoy tratando de hacer lo que más te convenga.

—Está bien, mamá, me voy —Louis toma su mochila y empieza a hacer su camino por las escaleras, esta vez siendo extra silencioso para no despertar a nadie que ya se haya ido a la cama.

—Te acompaño al auto —le dice Harry en voz baja y el corazón de Louis da un pequeño salto en su pecho. Si fuera una cita, Harry lo besaría en este momento. De pronto Louis se siente más despierto de lo que ha estado en toda la noche.

—No tienes que hacer eso —Louis susurra en la parte superior de las escaleras, ajustando su mochila sobre su hombro. —Tengo suficiente energía para mantenerme vivo, lo prometo. No te preocupes.

Harry se encoge de hombros y abre la puerta para él, siguiéndolo afuera de todas formas. —Hace frío —se queja cuando sus pies descalzos tocan el pavimento de la vereda. Louis mira con interés como sus largos dedos se encrespan contra el suelo. —¿Por qué hace tanto frío?

Louis se ríe, una ráfaga más de energía surgiendo en sus venas a pesar de su cansancio ahora que está de pie y caminando en el aire fresco. —Es noviembre, tú, chiflado. Vuelve a entrar antes de atrapes la causa de tu muerte.

—¿Quién es la mamá ahora? —se burla Harry, guiando a Louis a través de su césped con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

—Todavía lo eres tú —dispara Louis en respuesta y ríe de nuevo cuando Harry farfulla indignado.

El césped de Harry no es muy extenso sin importar que tan lento Louis intente caminar y más temprano que tarde, están frente a su auto. Ambos se detienen con incertidumbre, Harry tirando del dobladillo de su sudadera y Louis tirando de las correas de su mochila.

—Yo-uh, realmente aprecio que me ayudaras esta noche, Harry. Iba a desaprobar terriblemente —Louis rompe el silencio y sonríe, se siente como le da una cariñosa sonrisa a Harry.

—Hey, no hay problema en absoluto. Realmente me estás ayudando con todo esto de la danza también, así que... No te preocupes por eso —Harry devuelve la sonrisa y Louis espera sinceramente que este demasiado oscuro como para ver el rubor difundiéndose hacia lo alto de su cuello.

—Ni siquiera practicamos esta noche —señala Louis.

—Sin embargo, me divertí mucho.

Antes de darse cuenta, él le está preguntando —¿de verdad? —y está sonrojándose como si fuera un estudiante de segundo año de nuevo. Está demasiado cansado para seguir funcionando correctamente en este momento y necesita meterse a su coche antes de seguir avergonzándose aún más a sí mismo.

—Por supuesto que sí —dice Harry e inclina la cabeza más cerca de Louis. Por una fracción de segundo Louis está seguro de que está a punto de ser besado. Luego el segundo pasa y Harry lo atrae en un abrazo en lugar de besarlo. —Llega a casa a salvo ¿de acuerdo? Pon la radio bien fuerte para mantenerte despierto y envíame un mensaje cuando llegues.

—Sí, está bien —acuerda Louis en silencio. Añadiendo un —mamá —al final para salvar la poca dignidad que le queda antes de subirse a su auto. —¡Nos vemos! —le dice.

Harry lo saluda con la mano y se queda parado en el césped hasta que el coche de Louis dobla la esquina.

\---

—¿Cómo estuvo tu cita anoche? —pregunta Zayn cuando ocupa el asiento del copiloto a la mañana siguiente.

—Ya estoy arrepentido de pasar por ti para llevarte hasta la escuela y no has estado en mi auto ni siquiera siete segundos —se queja Louis tomando sorbos de té en su termo. Se levantó un poco tarde está mañana y no tuvo tiempo para tomar su desayuno, así que él está un poquito de mal humor.

Zayn tararea con simpatía y chasquea la lengua. —¿Fue tan malo?

—No fue una cita. Estudiamos toda la noche —le dice Louis, apenas prestando atención. Está ocupado tratando de conducir y sostener termo al mismo tiempo. Necesitará activar la luz intermitente, lo que probablemente resultará un charco de té hirviendo sobre su estomago y su regazo o chocando el auto. Louis no sabe qué sería peor.

—Niall me dijo que estaban bailando —dice Zayn y resopla exageradamente, arrebatando el termo de las manos de Louis. —Vas a matarnos a ambos —regaña.

Louis activa la luz intermitente y pone los ojos en blanco. —Suena extraño cuando lo dices así. Harry y yo no bailamos juntos. Él asiste a mis clases y yo a veces le doy consejos cuando no estamos en clase.

Zayn olfatea el termo en sus manos y luego toma un sorbo, asintiendo ante las palabras de Louis. Louis tiene casi decidido frenar de golpe con la esperanza de volcar el té hirviendo en el regazo de Zayn. —No entiendo. Todo esto no cuadra.

Los hombros de Louis se encogen hasta cerca de sus orejas mientras se inclina hacia el volante y trata de no mostrar su irritación. Por supuesto que sabe que Harry Styles tomando clases de danza con él no tiene sentido. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que quiere que otras personas estén señalándolo. Lo cual es un poco extraño ya que hace un mes, eso era de todo lo que quería hablar, pero lo que sea. Ha madurado como persona.

—Sí —dice Louis brevemente.

—Liam dice que Harry habla de ti —menciona Zayn casualmente.

Louis agarra el volante más apretado y mira hacia otro lado. —¿Sí? ¿Cuándo hablaste con Liam?

—Tenemos Inglés juntos. Y ahora que nuestros mejores amigos son amigos, nosotros somos amigos por extensión, así que a veces hablamos —Zayn toma otro sorbo de té y se encoge de hombros.

—Oh.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada durante el resto del camino a la escuela. Louis demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos y Zayn siendo siempre lo suficientemente perceptivo como para saber cuándo Louis prefiere estar callado.

Llegan a la escuela con un par de minutos de sobra, y se quedan merodeando alrededor del casillero de Louis ya que aparentemente Zayn nunca lleva libros ni útiles. Louis introduce su combinación en la cerradura cuidadosamente y frunce el ceño cuando abre la puerta. Dentro, en la parte superior de una pila desordenada de libros con hojas saliendo de sus encuadernaciones, hay una bolsa de papel que lleva impreso el logo de una panadería local.

—Zayn —susurra Louis, sin quitar los ojos de la bolsa. —Tienes que ver esto rápido antes de que desaparezca —es una ilusión, el mismo espejismo de agua que vería un hombre deshidratado en medio de un desierto. Su estomago gruñe de la misma forma.

—¿Alguien te dejó un panecillo o algo?

—¿Tú también lo ves?

Lentamente, se acerca y toma la bolsa. Espiando dentro, Louis encuentra un enorme _muffin_ de chocolate y lo que parece ser una servilleta cubierta por letras oscuras. Incluso antes de sacarla, Louis sabe de quién es.

—¿Cómo sabe Harry Styles la combinación de mi casillero? —pregunta Louis, más al universo que a Zayn, tomando la nota que luce exactamente como las que su madre escribía para él en sus almuerzos cuando era pequeño.

—Liam trabaja como interno en la oficina. Tienen todos esos datos allí.

El timbre suena y sin embargo, Zayn y Louis no hacen ningún movimiento para ir a clase, el resto de las personas en el pasillo se apresuran para asistir al primer periodo. Louis quita la vista de la bolsa y le dice a Zayn muy severamente —Ve a clase.

Zayn se ha perdido suficientes clases por estar haciendo Dios sabe qué y Louis no será el responsable nuevamente cuando su mamá se adueñe de su tarjeta de informes este mes. Cuando Zayn finalmente se da vuelta y pasea lánguidamente por el pasillo, Louis saca la servilleta de la bolsa.

_“Solo por si no comiste un desayuno nutritivo. ¡Buena suerte con Cálculo!”_

Louis presiona sus labios juntos tratando de sofocar una sonrisa que amenaza con partir su cara por la mitad y cuidadosamente añade la nota con un imán a la puerta de su casillero.

\---

De alguna manera, Louis pasa la prueba y los dos días siguiente sin ningún problema.

Enseña en su clase, trata de no coquetear con Harry, y consigue dormir al menos siete horas por noche. Son realmente dos días geniales.

Por lo que es totalmente inesperado cuando Louis se sube a su coche después de la escuela el viernes, para ir a al estudio a tomar sus propias clases avanzadas y quizás practicar el solo que obtuvo para el recital, y su coche no arranca.

Louis se congela por un momento, escuchando el traqueteo del motor en varias ocasiones, pero sin funcionar. Contiene el aliento y saca la llave de la ranura. Louis intenta una vez más. Luego una vez más y luego una última vez y exhala lentamente cuando su coche continua sin arrancar.

—No —respira calmadamente. Sus dedos están empezando a congelarse sin la calefacción del auto para calentarlos y Louis trata de mantener la sangre circulando en ellos apretando y aflojando sus dedos alrededor del volante.

Está intentando realmente muy duro mantenerse frío y no empezar a gritar, pero con una mirada a la pantalla de su teléfono, la opción de estar calmado sale volando por la ventana. Tiene veinte minutos para llegar al estudio y no tiene un coche para llegar allí. Es grave.

Louis deja caer su cabeza contra el volante derrotado, ni siquiera esbozando una pequeña sonrisa cuando la bocina suena y asusta a un par de chicos de pie en el estacionamiento de al lado. Golpea su cabeza un par de veces más y ni siquiera puede importarle que la bocina este sonando con cada golpe. —A la mierda mi vida.

Hay un golpe seco contra su ventana que interrumpe a Louis de su fiesta de auto-compasión. Y por supuesto que no es nadie menos que Harry Styles entrecerrando los ojos y saludándolo con la mano a través de la ventana porque así es como funciona su vida ahora. —¿Estás bien? —pregunta a través del vidrio y Louis ni siquiera puede bajar la ventanilla y tener una conversación con él. Tiene que salir de su auto y congelarse en el viento frío.

Louis abre la puerta, asintiendo automáticamente y diciéndole a Harry que —Sí, estoy bien —es un hábito ahora.

Harry frunce sus cejas hacia abajo aún más cerca de sus ojos e inclina la cabeza. —¿Tu auto no arranca?

—No —Louis niega con la cabeza. Una risa brota y Louis no puede dejar de reírse de su desgracia. —No —repite a través de su risa. —Mi coche no arranca y tengo que estar en el estudio en veinte minutos. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hacías?

—Nada. No hay juego esta noche así que estoy libre —Harry gesticula hacia su auto un par de lugares más allá. —Yo te llevo.

Louis mira el coche de Harry y luego de vuelta a Harry y sonríe. —¿Sí?

—Si, por supuesto. Deberíamos irnos ahora si no quieres llegar tarde —Harry abre la puerta del auto para él y espera a que Louis entre antes de cerrarla. —Deberías llamar a tu mamá y pedirle que llame un remolque.

El asiento trasero de Harry es un desorden con mochilas deportivas, zapatillas gastadas, libros escolares golpeados y viejas y agrietadas cajas de CD's. Hay una cruz colgando del retrovisor y un viejo y descolorido collar hawaiano. —Me gusta tu auto. Es muy como tú.

Hay un adaptador en el estéreo, al que Harry conecta su teléfono mientras y sonríe y baja la música que llena el coche unos segundos después. —Gracias —dice, mostrando sus dientes de forma que Louis puede ver el trozo de goma de mascar mientras salen del estacionamiento. —No sé cuánto tiempo tardará arreglar tu auto y sé que el horario de ambos es bastante complejo, pero puedo totalmente ayudarte lo más que me sea posible. Como, um, ¿podría traerte a la escuela a la mañana?

Louis ni siquiera había pensado en cómo ir hasta la escuela, por lo que asiente sin dudarlo. —Eso sería increíble, Harry, muchas gracias. Y yo te daré dinero para la gasolina o para lo que sea.

Harry conduce hasta detenerse en un semáforo en rojo y mira a Louis con incredulidad. —No tienes por qué darme dinero para el gas. Para mí será un placer ayudarte.

—Sí, estoy muy seguro de que te encantaría ser mi chofer, gastando gas para llevarme a lugares, cosa que no harías si mi auto no estuviera muerto.

—Llevo a Liam a muchos lugares todo el tiempo y el nunca me da dinero —contraataca Harry, mirando nuevamente a la carretera cuando la luz se pone en verde.

—Liam es tu mejor amigo, Harry. Es diferente. Zayn y Niall tampoco me dan dinero para el gas —dice Louis y agarra su teléfono para enviarle un texto a su madre.

Parte de él espera que su auto tenga una solución fácil y pueda estar funcionando en una semana. Y otra parte de él, una parte muy secreta y estúpida, está esperando que su auto esté muerto por siempre así tendrá que viajar para siempre con Harry en su pequeño y encantador auto y preferiblemente durante la puesta de sol.

Harry se queda sin aliento, con dolor fingido plasmado en todas sus facciones. —¿Estás diciendo que no nos consideras mejores amigos?

Louis realmente no sabe cuál sería la forma más adecuada para responder eso así que solo ríe y centra su atención en el mensaje que está escribiendo. Tiene lo suficiente ahorrado de sus clases para no preocuparse demasiado por los costos de reparación así que su madre no debería preocuparse mucho por darle las noticias. Louis solo espera que ella pueda salir antes del trabajo por un par de días para recoger a las niñas cuando él no pueda.

—¡Llegamos! —anuncia Harry algunos minutos después.

Louis toma su mochila y se desabrocha el cinturón, preparándose para correr dentro del estudio. Su clase empezó hace dos minutos y todavía tiene que cambiarse los jeans que lleva puestos. —Puedes parar justo aquí. Yo correré dentro.

Pero Harry no lo escucha. Estaciona su auto en un lugar vacío y apaga el motor, abriendo la puerta al mismo tiempo que Louis.

—No es necesario que me acompañes a la puerta Harry. Estaré bien, te lo prometo —resopla Louis exasperadamente. —¡Te agradezco mucho por traerme! Te enviaré mi dirección por mensaje de texto más tarde, ¿sí? —comienza a caminar rápidamente en dirección a la puerta de entrada, pero disminuye la velocidad cuando se da cuenta de Harry aún camina a su lado.

—No voy a dejarte aquí ¿cómo volverás a casa? —Harry abre la puerta de entrada para él y continua siguiéndolo a través del vestíbulo. —Esperaré aquí.

—Eso es ridículo, Harry —suspira Louis, deteniéndose y girando para verlo a la cara. —Llamaré a mi mamá o a Zayn o algo así, no lo sé. No puedes simplemente esperar aquí durante unas cuantas horas.

—Tonterías, yo ya estoy aquí. Además, me gusta el estudio. Tal vez voy a absorber algo de talento por estar aquí ¿quién sabe? Como ósmosis —Harry extiende sus brazos a cada lado de él, las palmas hacia arriba, y cierra los ojos, tarareando un poco.

Louis se queda mirándolo un momento y luego echa un vistazo rápido a su alrededor para ver si alguien más notó esta anomalía en el vestíbulo. Cuando ve a un par de chicas de su clase ojeando a Harry divertida y confusamente, Louis calcula mentalmente la rapidez con la que tendría que escabullirse antes de que Harry abra los ojos de nuevo. Él está a mitad de camino por el pasillo cuando escucha a Harry detrás de él. —Voy a estar aquí cuando salgas ¡ten una buena clase!

Bailar es su pasión, y de la misma forma en que Louis se queja de ello, lo necesita en su vida, amará esto hasta que se muera y probablemente debería lesionarse seriamente o quedar seis pies enterrado bajo tierra antes de considerar parar. Es muy raro para él tener una clase en la que no esté completamente concentrado. Y hoy no sería la excepción si no fuera por la ventana que hay en el estudio para que los padres puedan ver desde el vestíbulo el progreso de sus pequeños.

Hacia la mitad de la clase, cuando Louis hace una pausa para tomar agua, una ráfaga de movimiento llama su atención. En la esquina de la ventana, con toda la exuberancia que alguien podría tener, Harry Styles esta saludándolo y dándole un pulgar arriba. Así que por el resto de la clase, Louis no puede hacer los saltos ni los giros sin preguntarse si Harry está mirándolo o que es lo que Harry piensa.

—Lo hiciste tan bien —dice Harry efusivamente tan pronto como Louis abre la puerta que da al pasillo. Él está pegajoso y húmedo por el sudor, pero se siente bien y orgulloso como siempre lo hace luego de una clase productiva. —Eres increíble.

—Gracias —Louis le una pequeña sonrisa y peina su flequillo fuera de su frente. —¿Estuviste mirando todo el tiempo? —su flequillo cae de nuevo en su rostro, Louis suspira frustrado y maldice el día en que Harry decidió entrar en su vida. Extraña terriblemente sus bandanas.

—No, estuve hablando un rato con la mujer de recepción. Es muy encantadora.

—Oh ¿Angie? Si, es una muñeca. Estoy contento de que hallas hecho una amiga.

—Estuve mirando las fotos del estudio, Lou. ¡No sabía que bailabas desde que eras pequeño! Angie te señaló en algunas fotos de grupos de niños pequeños, eso es genial —el tono de Harry es genuino y sorprendentemente emocionado a lo que Louis no puede evitar reírse tímidamente, encogiéndose un poco.

—Mhmm, estuve bailando desde que era una cosita pequeña que solo sabía cómo sacudir su trasero. ¿Cuándo empezaste a jugar fútbol? —Louis tiene ropa en su mochila para cambiarse, un par de pantalones deportivos ajustados y una camiseta que probablemente se sentirían increíbles en este momento, pero Harry está mirándolo con sus ojos muy abiertos y tan interesado en todo y Louis no quiere ser quien le ponga fin a eso. Así que solo camina lentamente junto a su amigo y se resigna a usar la misma ropa con la que practicó hasta volver a casa.

—Comencé a jugar cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria. Liam es el único que ha estado jugando desde que tenía solo edad suficiente como para sostener el balón en sus manos. Quiero decir, amo el fútbol y todo, pero... —Harry deja de hablar, sacudiendo sus rizos y luego mirando a Louis. —No como tú. Para mí el fútbol es un hobby… Es algo divertido que juego con mis amigos y probablemente jamás volveré a jugar seriamente después de que termine la escuela. Para ti, bailar es, como, tu vida ¿no? Además del hecho de que no te unirás al equipo de baile…

Es instintiva, la forma en que Louis automáticamente lo interrumpe con un —el equipo de baile es…

—Una mierda, lo sé —termina Harry, riendo. —¿Pero qué harás después de graduarte? ¿Algo relacionado con el baile?

Louis se rasca la nariz y lame sus labios. —Creo que sí —dice, pero su voz vacila un poco al final y borra cualquier rastro de confianza en la oración. —Incluso si no voy a la universidad para ello o si no me uno a ninguna compañía, todavía me gustaría enseñar aquí. Es decir, si voy a la escuela cerca —a menos que se una a alguna increíble tropa de danza, hay un noventa por ciento de posibilidades de que Louis valla a la universidad local.

—Oh, bueno. Sé que todo el mundo quiere que te quedes. Todos están muy intrigados acerca de a dónde irás el año que viene.

—¿Estuviste hablando con otras personas sobre mi? —pregunta Louis, saludando a las diferentes personas que caminan hacia la puerta. El aire nocturno enfría el sudor pegado en su piel y le da escalofríos a Louis.

Harry se burla. —¡Por supuesto! Todo el mundo te ama, es difícil no hablar de ti —le dice y Louis no puede resistir la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Estás tan lleno de mierda —Louis ríe, caminando rápidamente hasta el coche. —Vamos, abre tu coche y enciende la calefacción. Me estoy congelando.

\---

La semana y media siguiente es medio rara… Rara en el buen sentido, pero rara de todos modos.

Louis pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo con Harry en la escuela, el estudio e incluso algunas veces en la casa de uno de los dos.

Harry siempre está ahí en la mañana para recoger a Louis y llevarlo a escuela muy temprano. Después de algunos días de que Louis se levantara muy tarde como para prepararse su termo de té, Harry le lleva té hecho en su casa. Le toma algunos intentos, pero eventualmente Harry consigue preparar su té perfectamente y Louis tiene que detenerse mentalmente a sí mismo de besarlo después de tomar el primer sorbo.

Usualmente Zayn lo lleva al estudio después de la escuela cuando Harry tiene que irse directamente a entrenar. Después del fútbol Harry aparece en el estudio, haciendo la tarea mientras que Louis baila. Han hecho la tarea juntos en los momentos en que Louis tiene tiempo libre de prácticas y clases. Y no es necesario decir, que sus calificaciones mejoran a medida que hace más tareas y estudia más que antes.

Más de una vez, Louis mira a través de la ventana que hay en la habitación y encuentra a Harry espiándolo, y dándole pulgares en alto cuando se da cuenta de que fue atrapado. La sensación de tener un par de ojos en él ya es casi común ahora.

Harry todavía sigue asistiendo a la clase de Louis y baila tan mal como siempre y Louis todavía encuentra bocadillos en su casillero de vez en cuando, y a pesar de no tener un auto, su vida va maravillosamente. Así que Louis se encuentra realmente decepcionado cuando su mamá lo lleva a recoger su auto.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry está ahí estacionado en la casa de Louis con un termo de perfecto té esperando por él y Louis está abatido. Sin duda Harry se dio cuenta de que estacionó justo al lado del auto de Louis y está será su última mañana juntos.

Louis tiende su mano expectante tan pronto como se mete en el asiento del copiloto, mirando hacia adelante a la puerta de su garaje y negándose a reconocer el coche junto a ellos. —Buen día —dice alegremente, como siempre. —¿Cómo estás?

Harry presiona el termo en su mano abierta, sin soltarlo hasta que Louis lo toma con ambas manos. Se han asustado muchas veces como para que Harry confíe en Louis con una sola mano. Ahora siempre está preocupado de que Louis derrame todo sobre sí mismo y en su coche. —Bien, gracias. Veo que tienes a tu bebé de vuelta.

El té huele acogedor y encantador como siempre. Louis realmente está destrozado por no poder conseguir al menos una taza más. —Sí, olvidé decírtelo. Lo siento —es cuidadosamente casual sobre eso. Como si fuera una cosa perfectamente normal olvidar decirle a quien ha estado actuando como tu chofer personal durante toda la semana pasada que ya tienes tu auto ahora.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? —pregunta Harry y Louis no puede ver su cara, ya que está mirando firmemente hacia adelante, pero suena como si estuviera sonriendo.

El termo todavía está caliente bajo sus dedos, pero Louis bebe un sorbo de todos modos, haciendo una mueca cuando se quema la lengua. —Ow —murmura desdeñosamente. —Uhh, no lo sé. ¿Porque olvidé decirte que ya no tenías que llevarme? Eres libre —se burla Louis, forzando una risa. Suena demasiado falsa y está bastante seguro de que Harry se da cuenta de ello.

—No me importa —Harry se encoge de hombros, jugueteando inconscientemente con el volumen de la música suave. —Todavía puedo llevarte a la escuela cuando no necesites tu coche inmediatamente después de clases, si quieres —Louis toma otro sorbo de té, esta vez dejándolo en su boca para evitarse a sí mismo decir palabras sin pensar. Palabras como “cásate conmigo” y “eres tan perfecto, qué diablos” y “por favor, por favor, por favor bésame”.

Para el momento en que traga, Harry está mirándolo por el rabillo de su ojo y Louis se siente como si estuviera sonrojado. —Sí, eso sería genial. Suena bien para mí —trata de ser casual.

Harry solo asiente y finalmente sube el volumen de la música y Louis esconde su sonrisa en la tapa de su termo.

\---

Louis está sentado en el patio, usando su laptop y negándose a subir completamente el cierre de su chaqueta porque que sea Noviembre no significa que sea invierno aun, cuando Harry se acerca a él, sonriendo por algo definitivamente estúpido.

—Lou — lo saluda , sosteniendo sus manos juntas detrás de su espalda y esperando muy puntualmente que Louis mire hacia arriba y lo note.

Se tarda unos seis segundos antes de que Louis ceda, levantando la vista de su pantalla para saludar correctamente a Harry. Y cuando lo hace se tarda alrededor de medio segundo para que sus ojos se ensanchen cómicamente. —Dios mío, Harry.

Harry se pavonea bajo su atención, extendiendo los brazos y girando de lado a lado para que Louis pueda mirarlo apropiadamente. —¿Te gusta? Lo compré el fin de semana, supuse que podía intentarlo —Harry está vestido con la camiseta de este año del estudio y los pantalones deportivos… Los mismos que tienen impreso DANZA audazmente en todo el trasero. —Tengo el polar en mi auto.

Louis empieza a reírse, cubriendo su boca con una mano fría. —¿Por qué? —es todo lo que puede decir en ese momento. Louis está casi seguro de que Harry nunca ha estado en el estudio cuando él no está porque no hay muchos momentos en los que el estudio esté abierto sin que Louis esté ahí. Y está seguro de que recordaría a Harry comprando todo esto, pero parece que Harry es un mago y se las ha arreglado para adquirir toda la mercancía de su estudio de baile debajo de sus narices.

—Pensé que sería justo —admite Harry y se encoge de hombros, quitándose la mochila de sus hombros y Louis mira a Harry mientras abre el cierre de su mochila tan lento como es humanamente posible, solo para sacar una camiseta y ofrecérsela a Louis.

—¿Para qué es esto? —pregunta Louis, alcanzando y tomando tentativamente el suave material. Tiene una idea acerca de toda la cosa de dar tu _jersey_ a alguien, pero no está seguro de si eso es lo que está sucediendo en este momento.

Harry está haciendo esa cosa donde lo mira intensamente que hace que a Louis se le ponga la piel de gallina y Louis sacude la camiseta para mirar el grande y rojo 22. El cual es el número de Harry, cosa que es imposible de olvidar después de pasar un par de horas cada semana siguiendo con la mirada el número de un lado a otro a través de la cancha.

—Solo pensé que sería justo que usara tu ropa ya que tú usarás mi camiseta en el juego del viernes —cuando Louis baja la camiseta para encontrarse con los ojos de Harry, él tiene una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, como si supiera exactamente cuan astuto está siendo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Eso es todo?

—Alentarme es lo menos que puedes hacer por negarte a unirte al equipo de baile —se burla Harry con un rubor en sus mejillas que tiene a Louis deseando ponerse la camiseta ahora mismo y correr por los pasillos para que todo el mundo pueda ver que este encanto le dio a Louis su camiseta.

—El equipo de danza es una mierda —Louis le dice a Harry por millonésima vez.

Harry se inclina cerca por un momento, como si fuera a decirle a Louis un secreto súper serio y la garganta de Louis se cierra. Puede sentir el aroma de la colonia que Harry usó esta mañana antes de ir a la escuela y el shampoo con el que lavó su cabello anoche; Louis se siente mareado. —Sí, pero solo porque tú no estás en él.

Louis espera a que Harry se mueva hacia atrás antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, no confía en sí mismo para hacer mucho más que mantener su cuerpo totalmente inmóvil cuando Harry está tan cerca. —Me halagas, Harry Styles.

Harry inclina un poco la cabeza y se muerde el labio, realmente está siendo demasiado seductor para una conversación en el patio. —Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre completo. Me hace sentir importante —dice y luego frunce el ceño para sí mismo como si se acabara de dar cuenta de lo extraño que suena lo que acaba de decir. Louis se ríe a carcajadas y dobla la camiseta cuidadosamente en su regazo.

—Muy bien, Harry Styles. Quizás me verás en las gradas cuando llegue el viernes, quizás no —se burla, pero su sonrisa lo traiciona. Ambos saben que él estará allí con un termo de chocolate caliente, usando una camiseta que es aproximadamente siete tallas más grandes que él.

\---

El pasto está húmedo y le hace cosquillas en los tobillos mientras camina a lo largo de los lados de las gradas, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de llamar la atención de Harry sin distraer al resto del equipo.

La camiseta luce absolutamente ridícula en él, colgando por debajo de sus muslos y dejando espacio para tres brazos más en las mangas. Sería grande de todas formas si solo fuera de la talla de Harry, pero con el espacio extra para las hombreras y todo lo demás, la camiseta es monstruosa.

Objetivamente, Louis sabe que luce como un tonto. Subjetivamente, Louis se siente como un millonario.

A decir verdad, Louis ha usado la camiseta desde que llego a casa de sus clases y no hizo nada más que admirar la forma en que el 22 se asentaba orgullosamente a través de su pecho. Le envió un millón de _selfies_ a Zayn y a Niall usando la camiseta, ganando como respuesta un montón de signos de exclamación y _emojis_ de pulgares arriba respectivamente.

—Harry —grita Louis y frunce el ceño profundamente cuando Liam se da la vuelta en su lugar. Harry no suena para nada como Liam y Louis iba a decirle que no son sus asuntos si él no empezaba a darle codazos a Harry y asentir en dirección a Louis. Y Louis como que ama el hecho de que Harry tiene un 22 negro estampado en su propia camiseta.

Todo el rostro de Harry se ilumina por completo cuando ve a Louis pateando el pasto con sus pies y tarda menos de un minuto en correr hacia él, todo hombros gigantes y pantalones apretados. —¡Louis! —exclama. Sus ojos están brillantes y felices, todo su cuerpo relajado, Harry luce completamente en su elemento.

—¿Estás nervioso? —pregunta Louis y ocupa sus dedos jugueteando con un hilo de su camiseta para no tocar la que Harry lleva puesta.

Harry niega con la cabeza y tira de un lado de la chaqueta de Louis hasta que puede ver correctamente qué hay debajo. —¡Te la pusiste! —y es ridículo cuan sorprendido suena porque, realmente ¿en qué tipo de realidad Louis se presentaría al juego sin usar la camiseta?

—Solo estoy siendo justo, ¿no? —Louis se encoge de hombros, internamente orgulloso de la indiferencia que está manejando.

—Estamos a mano ahora — señala Harry. —Luce genial en ti.

Louis como que está contento de que el entrenador elija ese entonces para soplar su silbato y empezar a gritarle a su equipo para que se formen frente a él. Así no tiene que debatirse en otra respuesta.

—Presta atención al juego ¿sí? Tengo una sorpresa —le dice Harry rápidamente, ojos sinceros y serios.

Louis asiente inmediatamente. —¿Una sorpresa? Oh, Harry Styles, me tienes completamente intrigado ahora. ¿Me das una pista?

Harry niega con la cabeza de nuevo y mira entre Louis y su entrenador. —Tengo que irme ¡no hay pistas, presta atención!

Louis apenas tiene tiempo para gritarle —buena suerte —antes de que Harry este corriendo de nuevo hacia su equipo y uniéndose al montón. No es difícil recordar el porqué Louis pasaba tanto tiempo en las gradas en su segundo año, mirando las piernas de Harry envueltas en los pantalones más apretados que podrían existir, que no son otros que _leggins_.

Para cuando vuelve, Zayn está usando su celular y Niall está tomándose todo el chocolate caliente del termo especial que Louis trajo. —Luzcan vivos, chicos. ¡Es hora del juego! —grita y pone la manta sobre los regazos de los tres.

—¿De qué hablabas con Harry? —pregunta Zayn después de que Louis suspira profundamente por tercera vez.

—Nada —responde Louis simplemente, con sus ojos puestos en la cancha.

—Muy bien, entonces —Zayn asiente y se vuelve a su teléfono.

—Excepto que dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí y que tenía que prestar atención al juego —declara Louis, sonriendo para sí mismo cuando Zayn quita la mirada de la pantalla de su teléfono.

—¿Una sorpresa? —pregunta Niall con la boca llena de chocolate caliente. —¿Cómo qué?

Louis suspira exasperado y aplaude sus manos contra sus rodillas. —No lo sé, Niall, por eso es que se llama sorpresa.

Es un buen juego, un juego que tiene a Niall, Louis y Zayn de pie de un momento a otro. Harry empieza a jugar la mayoría del tiempo en el que nadie parece tener quejas, especialmente Louis.

Harry le envía un texto a Louis durante el entretiempo, un simple _‘¿qué tal el equipo de baile?’_ mientras el equipo toma sus posiciones en el medio de la cancha.

 _‘Tú encajarías bien’_ responde Louis mientras mira a las chicas perder las señales y dar giros que sus alumnos de seis años pueden hacer mejor. Sin embargo, se siente un poco cruel, así que Louis le envía un par de caritas sonrientes también y espera que Harry entienda lo que quiere decir.

_‘¿nos encontramos en las gradas cuando termine el juego?’_

Louis contempla enviarle más _emojis_ , pero las porristas empiezan a gritar de nuevo y el equipo está corriendo nuevamente en la cancha, ya no tiene sentido. Así que Louis bloquea su teléfono y empieza a aplaudir de nuevo, saludando a Harry cada vez que el chico mira hacia la multitud.

Harry tiene a toda la multitud de pie en menos de dos minutos, con el balón en sus manos y avanzando en el campo en dirección a lo que será un _touchdown_ y Louis está gritando incluso antes de registrar lo que está sucediendo. Cuando Harry realmente pasa la línea blanca pintada con aerosol, apunta hacia Louis antes de hacer la peor pirueta que ha visto jamás.

—Oh Dios mío —murmura Louis en sus manos sintiendo vergüenza ajena, pero Harry está sonriendo como si hubiera ganado una medalla de oro, por lo visto ha bajado la luna con su baile de victoria.

Niall está codeándolo duramente en las costillas y Zayn está susurrando algo en su oído, pero Louis no puede quitar sus ojos de Harry y de la forma en que él está apuntando hacia Louis.

—Louis, hizo el _touchdown_ para ti —Zayn canta en su oído. Niall todavía esta riéndose de la pirueta que hizo Harry y Louis puede sentir las miradas del resto de las gradas en él, volteando a ver a quién acaba de señalar Harry Styles.

—Después de dos meses de clase ¿eso es lo mejor que puede hacer? —Niall se ríe a carcajadas y Louis niega con la cabeza sombríamente.

—No me hago cargo de nada —dice Louis en sus manos.

\---

Para el momento en que Harry hace su camino fuera del vestuario y se dirige hacia donde Louis está apoyado contra las gradas, la tribuna se ha vaciado. Hay algún rezagado aquí y allá, pero sin contarlos, están solos.

—No sabía si vendrías —dice Harry tranquilamente. —No respondiste mi mensaje.

Louis tira de su _beanie_ sobre sus orejas y deja caer su mandíbula simulando estar ofendido. —Oh, pero lo hice ¿o no? Tú hiciste una pirueta en la cancha después de anotar un _touchdown_ , tú, gran atleta ardiente.

—¿Te gustó? En realidad lo practiqué en casa —Harry luce completamente honesto y Louis no será quien aplaste su espíritu así que asiente a través de una risa.

—Fue la mejor maldita danza de la victoria que he visto jamás —jura Louis y crucifica una X sobre su corazón. —¿Pero por qué querías verme aquí? ¿Necesitas tu camiseta o algo? —Espera muchísimo que no, Louis planea usarla hasta irse a la cama y por tanto tiempo como sea posible sin ducharse.

Afortunadamente, Harry niega con la cabeza. Y la respiración de Louis se dificulta cuando él lleva una mano para tocar la tela visible de la camiseta entre los lados de su chaqueta, una gran mano acariciando su pecho y luego deteniéndose en un lado de su cadera. Louis espera un momento para ver si Harry se mueve y siente pequeños estremecimientos dispararse a través de su columna cuando deja su mano allí. —No, quédatela. Tendrás que usarla por el resto de la temporada.

—¿No la necesitarás para los juegos que sean lejos? —pregunta Louis, elevando una ceja. No está tratando de deshacerse de la camiseta, pero está bastante seguro de que cambian las camisetas para cada tipo de juego.

A juzgar por la forma en que la sonrisa de Harry se desinfla, Louis está en lo correcto. —Oh. Sí —murmura. —Tendremos que cambiarlas, entonces.

—Supongo que sí —sonríe Louis, presionando sutilmente su cadera contra la mano descansando sobre ella. Se ha encariñado con la camiseta roja pero si Harry lo deja, Louis está seguro de que amará la negra también. Siempre y cuando tenga el número de Harry en ella. —Hey, por cierto ¡felicidades por la victoria! Estuvieron geniales, todos estuvimos de acuerdo en ello —Zayn y Niall quedaron muy impresionados, Louis está seguro.

El rostro de Harry se ilumina ante el elogio e inclina su barbilla contra su pecho tímidamente. —Gracias. ¿A dónde fueron tus amigos? ¿Los abandonaste para encontrarte conmigo en las gradas? —A decir verdad, Zayn y Niall se fueron tan pronto como terminó el partido, hablando acerca de conseguir pizza y dejando a Louis olvidado en el polvo.

—Sip, me rogaron que pasara el rato con ellos. Les dije que no podía porque estaba atado a un compromiso previo. Ya me conoces a mí y a mi apretada agenda —Louis ríe y arrastra sus pies un poco más cerca. Las luces de la cancha están prendidas aún, pero las gradas arrojan una sombra sobre ellos y los mantienen en la oscuridad. Aunque a Louis le gusta la oscuridad, se siente más íntimo de esta manera.

—Bueno, suerte para mí. Pongamos este show en marcha ¿eh?— Entonces Harry da unos pasos hacia atrás, Louis casi saltando para seguirlo y mantener su cercana proximidad.

Louis mira a Harry mientras sigue caminando hacia la cancha, hace un duro mohín y resiste el impulso de comportarse como Daisy y Phoebe y empezar a dar pisotones. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —llama, casi petulante.

Harry gira para mirar a Louis y sigue caminando hacia atrás sobre la cancha. —Pensé que era justo que te enseñara algunas cosas. Siempre me estás enseñando, así que vamos a jugar un poco de fútbol.

—¡Me enseñas cosas todo el tiempo! —Louis mira cautelosamente como Harry se inclina para recoger un solitario balón en el pasto y lo sostiene expertamente entre sus manos. —Cálculo ¿recuerdas? ¡Y hace frío afuera!— Tira de su _beanie_ hacia abajo para dar más énfasis y simula escalofríos exageradamente. —Niall se tomó todo mi chocolate caliente.

—Te compraré más, pero primero tienes que jugar —Harry asiente hacia Louis y después lanza el balón suavemente hacia él. Louis lo atrapa a tientas, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho torpemente y luego mirando de nuevo hacia Harry.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? —Louis hace un ademán de lanzarlo de nuevo a Harry, pero el otro chico niega con la cabeza.

—Ahora corre —el rostro de Harry está serio.

Louis quiere preguntar a qué se refiere o quejarse o hacer cualquier cosa para evitar que esto suceda, pero Harry empieza a correr hacia Louis y oh, él tiene que correr ahora. A pesar de que sus zapatos siguen deslizándose sobre la hierba húmeda, Louis es rápido, el poste amarillo de portería acercándose más y más con cada segundo. Pero Harry es tan rápido como él y tiene esas largas piernas que miden millas que pueden atrapar a Louis fácilmente en muy poco tiempo. Todo lo que Louis puede oír es el golpeteo de pies pisando segundos detrás de los suyos.

Hay de repente la más mínima presión de la punta de unos dedos haciendo cosquillas en su cintura y Louis grita. Su voz no hace eco o rebota en la cancha vacía como lo haría en su estudio. Es estimulante.

Louis trata de mover sus piernas más rápido, pero la presión se hace más fuerte y las manos de Harry están por completo alrededor de su cintura. —¡No me tires! —grita inútilmente, con la voz entrecortada y feliz, quitándole toda la seriedad a sus protestas. —¡Detente!

Todos sus lloriqueos son inútiles cuando Harry tira de Louis y él cae contra su cuerpo con un indignado —¡Hey! —con sus manos alrededor de su cintura, Harry levanta a Louis contra su pecho y sigue corriendo. —¡Harry Styles! ¡Bájame! —grita Louis, su voz aguda y penetrante contra la tranquilidad de la noche, pateando sus pies contra las piernas de Harry.

Puede oír el aliento de las respiraciones de Harry en su oreja, las siente contra su cuello. Louis sigue luchando únicamente porque sería raro si no lo hiciera, si solo se relajara contra Harry y lo dejara llevarlo hasta la zona final.

Harry vitorea triunfalmente cuando corre a través de la línea blanca final, girando en un círculo inestable que hace que Louis tenga que sostenerse de sus brazos para no caer. —¡Gol! —le grita al oído. Louis lo patea una vez más y grita cuando su pie queda atrapado entre las piernas de Harry, torciéndolo con eficacia y haciendo tropezar a Harry.

Louis mira derrotado como la tierra viene a toda velocidad hacia ellos… Él causó esto para sí mismo.

El sonido que Harry hace es una mezcla entre una risita y un gemido, Louis no está seguro de cuál de los dos es, pero espera que sea un gemido. —¡Mira lo que hiciste! No podías estar de pie por más de dos minutos ¿verdad?— Harry está sobre Louis, pero Louis no hace nada para empujarlo. Solo sostiene el balón entre sus pechos y mira como Harry intenta recuperar la respiración.

—¿Por qué me hiciste tropezar? —dice Harry cuando finalmente detiene su risa. Louis apenas registra la pregunta. En la posición en la que están, los rizos de Harry cuelgan alrededor de su rostro y casi rozan los pómulos de Louis.

—¿Por qué me alzaste? —Louis contraataca, su respuesta notablemente tardía y entrecortada.

Harry sonríe y Louis casi puede contar cada una de sus pestañas por lo cerca que están. —Creí que sería más fácil que quitarte el balón a ti. Llegué a la zona de anotación ¿no?

—Sí, pero yo tenía el balón así que creo que el gol es mío —discute Louis.

—Pero yo te tenía a ti así que por extensión tenía el balón.

Louis empuja a Harry con un suspiro exagerado. —Eres imposible.

Harry rueda fuera de Louis, aterrizando con un golpe suave en la hierba a su lado. Deja el balón de fútbol en algún lugar entre sus cuerpos y trata de no pensar en lo extraño que sería si moviera su mano un par de centímetros más y entrelazara sus dedos con los de Harry.

Se quedan así por un par de minutos, la respiración de Harry se reduce a algo suave y Louis arranca trozos del césped de la cancha, y luego de repente las luces del estadio se apagan y los dejan solo con la luna y las estrellas iluminándolos. Es casi romántico.

—¿Qué hora es? —Louis se pregunta en voz alta, empujándose sobre sus codos y mirando hacia donde Harry está relajado con sus ojos cerrados. Quizá esté equivocado, pero la mano de Harry está sobre el césped a solo un centímetro de donde estaba la mano de Louis hace un momento. Si esto fuera una película, Louis juraría que Harry estaba llegando a él.

Harry abre sus ojos lentamente. —No lo sé. Tarde, probablemente —dice con la misma lentitud, su voz profunda y contenida. Sus ojos encuentran los de Louis en la oscuridad, viendo como flexiona sus rodillas y apoya su barbilla sobre ellas.

—¿Estás cansado? —pregunta Louis. Parece como si un par de minutos descansando hubieran permitido que el cansancio y el estrés del día atraparan finalmente a Harry y tomaran por completo su cuerpo. Apostaría cualquier cantidad de dinero a que Harry siente como si sus extremidades pesaran un millón de libras mientras intenta moverse en una posición de sentado.

—No —jura Harry, pero Louis puede ver que está mintiendo.

Louis relame sus labios odiosamente y llega hasta la rodilla de Harry para dar un golpecito. —Vamos, campeón. Acabas de jugar un juego infernal, deberías dormir un poco.

Conseguir que Harry se ponga de pie toma un poco más de insistencia y algunas patadas por parte de Louis, pero eventualmente, ambos caminan hacia sus autos. —Dejé tu balón en la cancha —recuerda de repente Louis, deteniéndose frente al auto de Harry.

Harry se encoje de hombros y hace girar las llaves de su llavero en su dedo. —No era mío.

—Oh.

Se quedan allí por unos momentos en silencio. Louis cruzado de brazos sobre su pecho, el aire frío atravesando su ropa de una vez por todas. El cierre de su chaqueta podría ayudarlo, pero no quiere cubrir aún más la camiseta que está usando, así que Louis le hace frente a los escalofríos.

—Gracias por venir esta noche —dice Harry finalmente.

—¿Dónde más podría estar? no seas tonto, Harry —Louis ondea una mano y acepta el abrazo cuando Harry abre sus brazos para él.

Él es cálido y solido y huele muy bien incluso aunque acaba de jugar un partido de futbol y Louis realmente no quiere dejarlo ir. Pero ellos se separan eventualmente y Louis mira a Harry meterse en su coche y luego le hace señas a Louis para que se meta en el suyo en lugar de mirarlo como se va.

\---

Louis habla por primera vez con Liam en la biblioteca.

Está de pie sobre un taburete que encuentra, uno que está muy seguro de que solo los bibliotecarios pueden usar pero Louis está demasiado tentado a subirse. Así que ahora él está buscando libros únicamente en los estantes de arriba que lo ayuden con su tarea de Historia.

Alguien aclara su garganta debajo de él y cuando Louis aparta la vista del monstruoso polvo entre dos libros del mismo grosor, ve a Liam. —Hola —asiente Louis en su dirección. No se baja del taburete porque le gusta la sensación de mirar hacia abajo para ver a Liam. Se siente casi poderoso.

—Hola —sonríe Liam cortésmente. —¿Cómo estás?

—Bien ¿y tú? —pregunta Louis, mirando nuevamente los libros que todavía tiene en sus manos y los cuales está tratando cuidadosamente de devolver a su lugar. Liam le responde algo acerca de estar bien, o bueno o lo que sea y Louis asiente, tomando un libro y sosteniéndolo entre sus dos manos.

Louis sopla fuerte sobre la tapa del libro y sonríe victoriosamente cuando se forma una nube de polvo que tiene a Liam tosiendo. —Lo siento, amigo. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Estás aquí para darme una charla protectora de mejor amigo acerca de Harry?

Liam sacude una mano frente a su rostro e intenta quitar cualquier indicio de polvo en el aire a su alrededor, y niega con la cabeza. —No ¿por qué? ¿La necesitas? —sus ojos demuestran total y demasiada confianza para su propio bien. Y como que Louis quiere soplar más polvo sobre su cara para ver si se pone loco.

—No —dice Louis y abre la tapa. —Esas charlas son para gente que está saliendo. Harry y yo no estamos saliendo —baja la cabeza un poco y huele las páginas, haciendo una terrible y jodida cara, cuando lo hace.

—¡Esto es horrible! ¡Creí que a la gente le gusta el olor de los libros viejos! —chilla Louis en una voz demasiado fuerte para una librería.

Liam se ríe ante eso. —Creo que lo que a la gente le gusta es el aroma de los libros nuevos.

—¡Y tú no pudiste haberme dicho eso antes de que fuera a poner mi nariz allí! —Louis mete el libro en su lugar y frunce el ceño hacia abajo en dirección a Liam. —Muchísimas gracias.

Liam luce muy ofendido por eso, alzando sus manos en señal de rendición y frunciendo el ceño. —¡¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber que ibas a olfatear la cosa?!

Louis ignora a Liam en favor de tomar otro libro del estante.

—¿Vas a venir a ver el juego el viernes? —pregunta Liam cuando se da cuenta de que Louis no va a decir anda más al respecto.

—Sí, Harry me lo pidió —Louis ha tenido la camiseta roja preparada en su habitación durante toda la semana. Cuanto más se acerca el recital, más ocupado está Louis pero se ha hecho un tiempo solo para ir al partido de Harry y pasar el rato con él después del juego. Aunque todavía no tienen planes para después del partido, Louis solo quiso tener tiempo en caso de que Harry se lo pidiera. Se supone que será un gran juego o algo por lo que Harry podría estar haciendo algo con su equipo después del partido pero es mejor estar seguro que lamentarse luego.

—Eso es bueno. Sé que él quiere que estés allí. Dijo que eras su amuleto de la suerte —dice Liam y sonríe hacia Louis como si le hubiera dicho un gran secreto y debiera ser recompensado. Casi se parece a un perrito buscando atención.

Los dedos de Louis todavía están en el mismo lugar en el estante y resopla. —Eso no tiene ningún sentido, Harry era bueno antes de que yo asistiera a los partidos este año. Es tan estúpido.

Todavía tiene su ojos puestos en los libros, pero imagina que la expresión facial de Liam es algo shockeada y ofendida. —Fuiste a todos sus partidos en segundo año, también —señala Liam.

Louis siente como su boca se pone significativamente más seca y resiste la urgencia de bajarse del taburete para entrecerrar los ojos en dirección a Liam y meterse en su espacio incómodamente. —¿Estuviste hablando con Zayn? —su voz es sorprendemente tranquila en comparación de cómo se siente ahora mismo.

—Hablamos en clase todos los días — responde tontamente Liam.

Louis quiere preguntarle si Harry sabe y si lo hace, qué piensa acerca de ello. No pregunta nada, por supuesto, porque eso sería vergonzoso y para empezar, Louis ya está un poco avergonzado. —No me gusta que sean amigos —es todo lo que dice en su lugar, ojos fijos únicamente en las letras doradas sobre el lomo de un libro que luce bastante nuevo.

—Fue un placer hablar contigo, Liam —dice Louis finalmente, todo cortés y sonriente, antes de bajarse del taburete y dejar la biblioteca de la escuela sin un solo libro para su tarea de historia y sin darle a Liam la oportunidad de decirle adiós.

\---

—¡¿Le dijiste a Liam que tenía un _crush_ con Harry!? —demanda Louis tan pronto como entra en la habitación de Niall donde él y Zayn están sentados en el piso, frente a la TV. Ambos se sobresaltan y miran con los ojos bien abiertos a Louis quien asume que luce bastante como un loco. Hace frío afuera así que sus mejillas están ruborizadas y él puede sentir como su cabello apunta en diferentes direcciones a causa del viento.

Zayn niega con la cabeza lentamente, como si estuviera confundido. —No ¿por qué?

—¿Cómo sabe que fui a todos los juegos en segundo año? —Louis cruza sus brazos exasperado. Niall está mirando lentamente entre los dos, luciendo como si quisiera escabullirse silenciosamente.

Zayn se pone de pie y le da a Louis una mirada. —Liam ya sabía eso. Él fue quien me lo mencionó a mí.

Louis pone los ojos en blanco. —Mierda —exclama, disparando a Zayn una mirada mortífera. —¿Cómo iba a saber eso?

Zayn se encoge de hombros. —No lo sé, Liam dijo que Harry fue quien se lo mencionó a él.

Eso no es para nada bueno. Louis piensa que el hecho de que Liam lo sepa es malo pero que Harry lo sepa es humillante. —Pero —dice Louis y luego su voz se desvanece en un gemido. Da dos pasos hacia atrás para que cuando caiga, lo haga sobre la cama de Niall. —Él definitivamente lo sabe.

—Louis, estás actuando como un loco, hombre —dice Niall finalmente. —¿Qué es lo que sabe exactamente? ¿Que fuiste a todos los partido en segundo año? ¿Y qué? Eso solo significa que apoyabas el espíritu escolar.

—Sí —concuerda Zayn, palmeando la pantorrilla de Louis con la parte de atrás de su mano. —E incluso si piensa que estabas enamorado de él, eso fue en segundo año, hace dos años.

Niall gatea hasta la cama para poder descansar su barbilla junto al rostro enterrado de Louis. —Eres completamente maduro y responsable ahora. Eres una persona diferente —le promete e inmediatamente añade —excepto que ustedes, chicos, bailan juntos y pasan el rato todo tiempo y tú usas su camiseta y él irrumpe en tu casillero. Así que... ahí lo tienes.

Louis tantea ciegamente en la cara de Niall hasta que hace contacto con algo que está seguro de que es cabello y le da un fuerte tirón. Cuando Niall se queja, Louis sonríe triunfalmente en las mantas. —Solo somos amigos.

—Claro que sí — dice Zayn con calma, todavía frotando las piernas de Louis de una manera que se supone que es reconfortante.

—Nunca bailaste conmigo —señala Niall sonando casi petulante.

—Harry no lo hace voluntariamente, ya sabes —dice Louis y frunce el ceño. La temporada terminará pronto, lo cual significa que no habrá más Harry Styles en su clase de danza, mucho menos en el estudio. No más Harry Styles dándole a Louis su camiseta y no más Harry Styles trayendo té para él e irrumpiendo en su casillero. —De todas formas, las relaciones estudiante-maestro están mal vistas en este día y año.

—Creo que siempre y cuando te mantengas alejado de los niños menores de dieciséis años, estarás bien —dice Zayn y Louis no puede verlo, pero lo conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que está poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Eres desagradable, Zayn —murmura Louis. —Eres el peor amigo de todos, lo juro.

\---

La noche del Miércoles llega una vez más, como siempre, pero esta vez es día de fotos.

Louis ya se siente un poco agotado y no ha estado en el estudio ni siquiera durante quince minutos completos. Los pequeños niños están de aquí para allá en sus trajes para el recital, riendo y tirando de las faldas y los tirantes de los demás, mientras que los bailarines mayores revolotean por ahí tratando de peinar su cabello. Louis cae justo en medio del caos, necesitando ordenar a sus bailarines tanto como hacer tiempo para vestirse con sus propios trajes y tomarse fotos con su clase.

Cada día de fotos significa un montón de locura para Louis. Este año, el día de las fotos significa Harry Styles ayudando a Louis a retar a sus niños y ordenarlos para que se tomen la foto.

Cuando Louis llega y encuentra a Harry luciendo perdido en medio del tornado de lentejuelas y leotardos, gime en voz alta, disculpándose.

—Oh Dios mío, olvide por completo decirte —Louis dice dicho a Harry, frotándose el cuello, sintiéndose culpable. —Es el día de fotos así que en realidad no vamos a bailar. Puedes irte a casa si quieres.

Harry, bendito sea, ha sido tan relajado sobre ello como lo es sobre todo en la vida y se encoge de hombros sin ningún problema. Así que ahora, aquí está él, actuando como el ayudante y salvador personal de Louis.

—¿Alguna vez te dije que eres el mejor? —le pregunta Louis mientras Harry acomoda al último de los niños en una fila mientras su otra clase termina con el fotógrafo. Harry le sonríe de una forma tan hermosa que a Louis le gustaría poder sacar una foto de eso.

Juntos, consiguen poner a los niños en posición y ellos paran de reír por el tiempo suficiente como para tomar una fotografía bastante decente. Louis los envía a ponerse su siguiente traje y les ruega que se apuren una vez que el fotógrafo los deja ir.

—¿Cómo es que no estás en las fotos? —Harry le pregunta cuando todos los niños se escapan. Lleva puesto su uniforme de práctica y Louis todavía se siente mal por los mensajes de texto que no le envió. Probablemente tiene alrededor de mil cosas diferentes que preferiría estar haciendo y él está atrapado aquí.

—No estoy en su grupo, Harry. No tengo un traje así que no puedo estar en la foto —dice Louis, mirando como un grupo de pre adolescentes de una clase diferente se preparan para tomarse su foto. Ellos están cubiertos por rayas y lentejuelas de mal gusto. —Jesús, odio los trajes de baile.

—No son tan malos—intenta Harry, inclinando su cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda como si verlos desde un nuevo ángulo pudiera hacerlos lucir mejor. —¿Qué hay de tus propias clases? Tienes trajes como esos ¿verdad? —lo cual, Dios no. Los terribles días de horribles trajes terminaron para Louis en el segundo en el que el adquirió un poco de control aquí y tuvo el poder de elegir por sí mismo. Le gusta pensar que sus niños no serán solo los mejores bailarines en el día del recital, sino también los que estén mejor vestidos.

Louis frunce el ceño ante algunas plumas. —No. Nuestros trajes son mucho más simples que esos. El traje que usaré en mi solo, consiste en unos pantalones negros y una camiseta. Muy normal —aunque una camiseta muy apretada, es una camiseta, al fin y al cabo.

—¿Tienes un solo? —pregunta Harry entusiasmado, dándole la espalda al grupo de pre adolescentes para encarar a Louis. —¡No me lo dijiste!

—No es una gran cosa —lo corta Louis. —La mayoría de los miembros de alto rango de baile consiguen solos —pero ninguno de ellos ha tenido un espacio específicamente para su solo como él lo tiene, quiere mencionar.

—Sí pero ninguno de ellos son tan importantes como tú —dice Harry como si fuera un hecho obvio. Louis hace su mejor intento por no tragar su lengua mientras su corazón da un vuelco.

—Es dulce que pienses eso.

Sus niños empiezan a llegar poco a poco vistiendo sus nuevos trajes y antes de que lo sepan, están nuevamente en modo regañón. Louis no tiene que tomarse su fotografía hasta el final de la noche, pero algunos otros bailarines de alto rango también enseñan clases y están en el mismo bote que Louis, así que al menos no está solo.

Siempre fotografían primero a los niños más jóvenes, así pueden hacer lo que quieran una vez que terminan, por lo que el estudio está casi vacío para el momento en que Louis termina con sus fotos. Sin embargo, Harry todavía está ahí, sentado en un taburete y sonriendo con una pequeña sonrisa en su dirección. Eso hace que las orejas de Louis se pongan rojas y siempre aparta la mirada, pretendiendo hablar con una chica de su clase sobre su rutina.

Eventualmente, Louis camina hacia Harry, quien no luce en absoluto tan frustrado como debería estarlo después de haber pasado toda la noche ayudando a tomar fotografías a niños pequeños cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo. —No puedo creer que todavía sigas aquí. ¡Vete a casa! —sacude sus manos en el aire y Harry las toma y las sostiene en las suyas.

—Me gusta tu traje —le sonríe Harry, acariciando sus nudillos con el pulgar antes de dejarlo ir. —En realidad, me siento enfadado por no haber conseguido uno. Me siento excluido.

—Hey, eso era parte del trato. No recitales, no trajes ¿recuerdas? —se burla Louis, apretando los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo. —Esto es solamente para ayudarte con tu estúpido problema en el fútbol. Lo cual ya ni siquiera debería ser un problema, teniendo en cuenta de que a la temporada solo de quedan dos juegos más —señala.

—Un partido más —corrige Harry, cerrando sus manos en torno a sus rodillas. Su sonrisa se desliza de sus labios y Louis arrastra los pies contra el piso de madera pulida. Eso explica porque Harry había sido tan firme respecto a Louis estando presente en el próximo partido, entonces. Se había negado a encender el coche y llevarlos a la escuela hasta que Louis estuviera de acuerdo con estar allí.

—Supongo que eso significa que eres libre ¿huh? No más posibilidad de quedar en el banco ahora.

Los ojos de Harry se encuentran con los de Louis. —Sí —dice simplemente.

—Sí —hace eco Louis. Se aclara la garganta después de un momento, —¿planeas venir al recital? Los niños amarían que los veas —dice “los niños” pero se refiere a sí mismo. Louis amaría que Harry vaya a verlo.

—¿Estás bromeando? —exclama Harry, dejando su asiento en el taburete. —Por supuesto que vendré. No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo. Me considero un miembro honorario. Quizás no estaré en el escenario, pero estaré allí en espíritu —y después de un momento —y también en la audiencia.

Es fácil para Louis respirar después de eso. Después del juego ellos no tienen ninguna otra razón para ver al otro nuevamente además de Física pero ahora Harry vendrá al recital. Es un poco de la tranquilidad que Louis necesita; saber que seguirán siendo amigos.

\---

La noche del juego viene en forma de gradas llenas y más silbatos de los que Louis ha visto jamás en un mismo lugar en toda su vida. Zayn probablemente está teniendo un ataque al corazón.

Cuando Niall lo bombardeó antes del partido, pintando líneas rojas en sus mejillas, se sintió un poco tonto. Ahora, se siente mal vestido. Sentado en la fila superior, hay alguien vestido de pies a cabeza con un traje rojo y a la izquierda de Louis, hay un grupo de chicos con sus rostros completamente pintados.

Para el momento en que Louis se escapa a un lado de las gradas para hablar con Harry antes de que el reloj se inicie, hay entre ellos una energía un millón de veces más emocionante. El aire se siente muy vivo e incluso aunque su respiración está materializándose frente a su cara, Louis está demasiado ansioso como para que dejar que el frío de diciembre llegue a él.

Harry luce muy en su elemento, cejas perpetuamente fruncidas en concentración de forma determinada. Pero también sus ojos están un poco demasiado abiertos y Louis puede decir que está nervioso. Lo atrae a un abrazo antes de que Harry pueda decir una palabra, aplastando su rostro en su hombrera y sonriendo cuando los brazos de Harry se envuelven fuertemente en su espalda.

—Vas a hacerlo increíble y lo sabes —murmura Louis en la camiseta de Harry. —Y ahora has entrenado para no derribar a tus propios compañeros de equipo. No hay nada en tu contra.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Harry a través de una risita confundida.

Louis se aleja lo suficiente para mirar hacia arriba a Harry y reír. —Wow, estás realmente nervioso. ¿Has olvidado la razón por la cual empezaste a tomar clases de danza para niños de seis años en primer lugar?

La clara confusión se borra de los ojos de Harry después de eso y él sonríe tímidamente, dejando sus brazos caer de su lugar alrededor de Louis. —¿Me esperarás después del juego? —pregunta, enganchando dos de sus dedos en el cuello de su camiseta.

Louis sonríe y se palmea a sí mismo mentalmente en la espalda por haber despejado su agenda a tiempo para este momento. —Solo si anotas otro gol para mí. Pirueta o algo.

El ruido aumenta repentinamente y ambos se giran cuando oyen el silbato del entrenador llamando al equipo. Harry sonríe hacia Louis y asiente, dando un paso hacia atrás y luego intentando dar otro, pero Louis lo sostiene por la muñeca.

Realmente no tiene tiempo para pensar en lo que está haciendo, sin té para saborear entre sus dientes y pensar, y el silbato del entrenador está sonando más fuerte con cada segundo que pasa. Todo en lo que Louis piensa es en como lucen los ojos de Harry cuando sonríe y en todos los _muffins_ que compró para él y la forma en que su mano se sintió en su cadera la última vez que estuvieron es este lugar.

En una fracción de segundo, Louis se para sobre las puntas de sus pies y presiona sus labios contra la suave piel de la mejilla de Harry bajo sus propias marcas pintadas, ruborizándose violentamente para el momento que sus pies están completamente sobre el suelo.

Harry luce aturdido, tocando su mejilla, y mirando a Louis. —Louis —el silbato suena nuevamente y Louis empuja a Harry en dirección a su equipo.

—Rómpete una pierna, Harry Styles —grita Louis con la última pizca de confianza que le queda y luego se derrumba histéricamente una vez que Harry se une al montón con su equipo.

Louis se sienta cautelosamente en el espacio vacío para él entre Zayn y Niall, mira al frente, y presiona sus labios tan fuertemente entre sí, que se vuelven blancos.

Toma un total de ocho segundos antes de que Niall esté inclinándose a una pulgada de distancia de su cara y Zayn esté preguntando —¿qué pasó ahora? —en un tono exasperado, pero cariñoso.

Louis niega con la cabeza, aún mirando hacia la cancha donde los jugadores están poniéndose en sus posiciones ahora. No sabe cómo explicarse a sí mismo sin lloriquear y quejarse frustrado, o cualquier otro sonido. Está convirtiéndose en el mismo desastre que Louis alguna vez fue, es una vergüenza.

—Bien entonces —Zayn se encoge hombros y se da la vuelta.

—Besé a Harry Styles —Louis deja escapar. Niall respira pesadamente en estado de shock, soplando una ráfaga de aire caliente justo en la mejilla y las cejas de Zayn se disparan hacia arriba en estado de shock.

—¿Qué pasó con eso de tener suficiente de Harry? ¿No eras una “persona diferente” ahora? —pregunta Zayn —¿Qué pasó con eso? ¿Eso de ser más maduro y responsable?

Louis se pellizca el puente de la nariz y mira hacia el cielo por un momento. —Vamos, Zayn. Todos sabíamos que estaba mintiendo. Verdad ¿Niall?

—Sabía que estabas mintiendo —Niall interviene como el buen amigo que es. Louis siempre puede contar con él, Niall. —¿Qué te dijo?

Louis tira de las mangas de su buzo hasta que están cubriéndole las manos. Esta vez fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para ponerse una remera térmica y una sudadera con capucha bajo la camiseta, así no tendría que cubrirla con nada. —Uh, bueno... —se desvanece, con los ojos puestos en el juego.

—¿Bueno qué? ¡El suspenso está matándome! —dice Niall casi gritándole al oído. Louis probablemente lo golpearía si el ruido de las gradas no estuviera tragándose cada cosa que dicen.

—No dijo nada —admite Louis, tratando de parecer cool.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no dijo nada? —pregunta Zayn, acercando rápidamente a Louis. Probablemente se está preparando para lo peor y está listo para consolar a Louis. Por mucho que actúe como si estuviera por encima de la vida amorosa de Louis, todavía se preocupa profundamente y siempre está ahí para saltar hacia él con un abrazo. Louis lo ama por eso.

—El juego comenzó así que no tuvo tiempo. Tuvo que ir a jugar —Louis mira sus cutículas, recogiendo la de su meñique izquierdo.

—Oh —dice Niall lentamente, mirando hacia donde está Harry en el campo. —Así que eligió el fútbol por encima de ti.

Louis hace un sonido indignado, mirando hacia arriba y dando codazos en dirección a Niall. —No, no eligió el fútbol por encima de mí. Lo empujé al campo —dice sonriendo cuando Niall se queja de dolor.

—¿Así que ahora tienes que esperar dos horas hasta saber si le gustas de esa forma o si está totalmente asqueado? Eso es duro —gime Niall. Zayn deja caer un brazo sobre sus hombros y el estomago de Louis da un vuelco.

Niall estaba absolutamente en lo cierto: es duro. Son las dos horas y media más largas en la vida de Louis.

Porque ¿qué pasa si Harry está totalmente asqueado? Eso sería humillante y Louis no cree poder sobrevivir a la incómoda charla que Harry tendría con él, esa charla acerca de lo increíble que él es y cómo encontrará a alguien perfecto, solo que ese alguien no será Harry. Louis sabe que Harry intentaría ser agradable y rechazarlo de una forma sencilla, pero no está seguro de si hay una forma sencilla.

Louis apenas puede concentrarse en el partido, alentando y aplaudiendo únicamente cuando Zayn y Niall lo empujan o cuando toda la multitud se pone de pie y Louis es el único que queda sentado. Está dividido entre ver a Harry como un halcón y ver a todos menos a Harry.

Cuando llega el entretiempo, Louis está constantemente presionando el botón de inicio en su celular, mirando la pantalla encendida y presionándolo de nuevo cuando se oscurece. Mira su pantalla vacía permanecer libre de cualquier texto que Harry pueda ser capaz de enviarle para tranquilizar a Louis de que hey, no está totalmente asqueado ni nada.

Su estómago solo se hunde un poco más cuando comienza el segundo tiempo y su teléfono se apaga por última vez sin ninguna notificación.

El segundo tiempo comienza igual que el primero, con Louis moviendo la cabeza y con la multitud a su alrededor estando tan viva como siempre. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que todos a su alrededor estén de pie nuevamente y Niall y Zayn estén obligándolo a levantarse para ver a Harry correr a través del campo de juego con el balón en sus brazos con una horda de adolescentes calientes a sus pies.

Todo en lo que Louis puede pensar es en Harry corriendo a través del campo con Louis en sus brazos y se siente patético.

Grita a su pesar cuando Harry anota el gol y luego deja caer su mandíbula en estado de shock cuando Harry, por segunda vez, busca en la multitud, engancha su mirada con la de Louis, apunta hacia él, y hace una pirueta.

—Oh Dios mío —murmura Louis para sí mismo, su pecho sintiéndose apretado de nuevo, pero por una razón distinta esta vez. No sabe si sonreír o esconder su rostro. Niall lo palmea en la espalda y Louis puede oír a Zayn riendo débilmente a su lado.

Es como que el nudo en su estómago disminuye porque al menos Harry no lo odia completamente. Sin embargo, sus dedos aún hormiguean de esa forma nerviosa.

Solo porque Louis está en medio de una seria crisis por Harry no significa ni por un segundo que no está orgulloso o feliz por él. Así que cuando el reloj se detiene y los números bajo la categoría local son más altos en el marcador, él está de pie y gritando.

Las gradas se vacían en la cancha, lo cual es algo que Louis pensaba que solo ocurría en los shows de TV, pero aparentemente es algo que también pasa en la vida real. Zayn parece contento sentado y mirando como todos hacen el ridículo con sí mismos pero Niall ya está en marcha con Louis, tirando de él hacia abajo por las escaleras.

Louis salta el último paso en el césped y estira el cuello para ver a su alrededor. Hay muchas personas de rojo y vistiendo camisetas, así que no está seguro de cómo encontrará a Harry. Eso es hasta que oye —¡Louis! —en esa distintiva y profunda voz que ha llegado a adorar.

—¡Louis! —llama Harry de nuevo y Louis gira en un círculo, haciendo su mejor intento por localizar el lugar de donde viene la voz en medio de la multitud. Gira a su alrededor de nuevo, deteniéndose únicamente cuando un grupo por delante de él se divide y Harry pasa rápidamente a través de él.

Al verlo de nuevo tan cerca y darse cuenta de que es demasiado tarde para correr para otro lado hace que el estómago Louis de un vuelco con anticipación. Está a punto de ser completamente rechazado, o tal vez no.

Harry está dando grandes pasos hacia él y Louis da un paso hacia adelante. Hará esto frente a frente. —Harry —tan lejos como Louis puede llegar antes de que Harry cierre la distancia entre ellos, ambas manos agarrando las mejillas de Louis y tirándolo en un beso.

Las palabras mueren inmediatamente en sus labios, manos volando hacia arriba en shock alrededor de los hombros de Harry y luego estableciéndose alrededor de su cuello cuando acepta que el beso es real y no un producto de su imaginación. Con la multitud gritando alrededor de él, Louis puede imaginar que ellos están aplaudiéndolo a él.

Las manos de Harry son grandes y cálidas contra sus mejillas, probablemente difuminando cualquier pintura que haya estado allí hace un minuto. Pero está bien porque cuando ellos se separan, el maquillaje negro previamente pintado bajo los ojos de Harry está difuminado también, por el juego o por el beso, Louis no sabe. Es incluso mejor porque Louis sabe que ahora sus labios son tan suaves como se imaginó por primera vez en segundo año.

—¿No estás asqueado entonces? —pregunta Louis aturdido, sus brazos aún alrededor del cuello de Harry.

Harry se ríe incrédulo, inclinándose de manera que su nariz está presionada en la mejilla de Louis. —¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunta, sus palabras resonando contra la piel de Louis y provocándole piel de gallina.

—Nada —respira Louis. —Me gustó tu pirueta. Definitivamente has mejorado.

—Todo gracias a ti —dice Harry y entonces frunce sus labios, por lo que están besando su mejilla. —No puedo creer que me besaste y luego me alejaste de un empujón. Típico.

Louis ríe y de nuevo, lo aparta de un empujón. Harry solo toma con sus puños la tela extra de la camiseta que Louis está usando y lo mantiene cerca. —Felicitaciones por la victoria, de todas formas. Hiciste todas tus anotaciones sin derribar a nadie. Estoy impresionado —se burla y descansa sus manos sobre el bulto de sus hombreras.

Harry agacha la cabeza hacia abajo para obtener otro beso, esta vez con las manos alrededor de su cintura. El volumen de la multitud está disminuyendo, pero los oídos de Louis todavía siguen retumbando mucho tiempo después.

\---

La semana del recital siempre es una locura con la cantidad de ensayos y desastres a los que tiene que hacer frente con sus bailarines pequeños. Louis no puede decidir si tener a Harry Styles llevándole té y ofreciéndole su ayuda hace esto más o menos loco.

El universo comenzó a trabajar a favor de Louis últimamente. Por cada niño que empieza a llorar, hay un beso por parte de Harry, así que el bien y el mal están balanceados al menos.

Louis apenas tiene tiempo suficiente para hacer la tarea y mucho menos lo suficiente como para pasar tiempo con su brillante, nuevo novio. Ha sido duro, pero han conseguido atravesar la semana de alguna manera y llegar a los recitales con todas las extremidades intactas.

Está en el _backstage_ en este momento, haciendo a una de las niñas pequeñas, una gran cola de caballo porque ella había comenzado a quejarse de que su mamá se la había hecho muy apretada para bailar. Ya hay otro grupo en el escenario y los niños de la clase de Louis son los siguientes. Él tiene que salir al escenario con ellos y dirigirlos en caso de que se olviden lo que están haciendo por lo que está cubierto de negro.

—¿Cómo está? —pregunta Louis, mirando a la niña a través del espejo y agradeciendo a su pandilla de hermanas por obligarlo a aprender algunos peinados. Sus trenzas son mediocres, pero sus colas de caballo están siempre en el punto justo.

La niñita sonríe dulcemente. —Gracias, señor Louis —dice sonriendo, mostrando una boca con dos dientes menos antes de escaparse de la silla y salir corriendo, falda brillante volando detrás de ella.

El baile de los niños transcurre sin ninguna dificultad, solo hay dos incidentes de un niño girando en una dirección diferente o perdiendo una señal, pero Louis no esperaba nada menos. Le ha ido peor, así que se da palmaditas así mismo en la espalda permaneciendo en medio de un abrazo gigante con un grupo de niños, y se va a reunir a los otros chicos.

Estos son al menos lo suficientemente competentes para bailar por sí mismos en el escenario, así que todo lo que Louis tiene que hacer es permanecer detrás del telón, cruzar su dedos y rezar porque ellos lo hayan oído los últimos meses, y sonríe orgullosamente. No necesitan ningún traje brillante para brillar.

Con todo lo que ha estado sucediendo últimamente, Louis no ha tenido mucho tiempo para estar emocionado por actuar en el escenario otra vez. Únicamente después de que todas sus obligaciones como docente han terminado y él ha felicitado a todos sus estudiantes, él puede centrarse en su solo y sus rutinas de grupo.

No importa cuántas veces haya bailado frente a una multitud, lo cual han sido un montón de veces, ha bailado desde que tenía cuatro años y la vecina que cuidaba de él lo llevó a un estudio de baile para dejar a su propia hija, todavía siente ese familiar nerviosismo pre-show. Su corazón late más fuerte cuando se cambia, alisando el cabello que el cuello de su camisa despeina cuando lo pasa por su cabeza.

Ha estado practicando durante un mes. Ha hecho coreografías en mucho menos tiempo y en este punto puede bailar hasta dormido, pero la ansiedad no se irá hasta que se ubique en su posición en el escenario. Una vez que esté en su primera posición estará completamente tranquilo, como el ojo de la tormenta.

Su teléfono se ilumina con mensajes de buena suerte de su mamá, Zayn y Harry, todo ellos están entre la multitud ahora mismo y listos para ver cada movimiento que haga. Louis está demasiado nervioso como para responder a cualquiera de ellos, pero al menos sonríe y luego bloquea su celular y lo deja sobre la mesa. Necesita estar detrás del telón antes de terminar perdiendo su señal y arruinar su solo incluso antes de que comience.

Desde su lugar a un lado del escenario Louis casi puede ver la multitud. Las luces son demasiado brillantes como para hacer cualquier cosa con seguridad, pero puede ver las dos primeras filas y reconoce algunos padres. Louis no puede ver a su familia o amigos y estima que llegaron demasiado tarde como para conseguir un asiento adelante. Es como una cosa de locos cuando la puerta se abre y cualquiera que no haya estado al menos media hora más temprano termina en la mitad de atrás.

Aunque está contento de que no puede ubicar a Harry. Saber que está en algún lugar en la multitud ya está incrementando su ansiedad. Louis está seguro de que si pudiera verlo estaría demasiado desconcentrado y probablemente se perdería un giro o algo igual de vergonzoso.

Los aplausos de la audiencia traen a Louis de vuelta al presente y su garganta se seca cuando el dúo pasa a Louis en su propio camino hacia el escenario. Apenas puede dejar escapar un —buen trabajo —antes de estar armándose de valor y el estableciendo los hombros hacia atrás, el cuello alto.

Bajo las luces, la mente Louis se queda en blanco. Las únicas cosas que pasan por su cabeza son la música y el siguiente paso que tiene que hacer. Al principio cuando había empezado a bailar, sus profesores siempre le gritaban a Louis para que no se “olvidara su rostro”. Siempre estaba tan atrapado en su mente que su rostro caía en una expresión aburrida, mirada concentrada.

Ahora sabe utilizar su sonrisa y usar su rostro como un accesorio para bailar, pero todavía está muy metido en su cabeza como siempre lo ha estado.

El tiempo siempre se pasa tan rápido sobre el escenario y antes de Louis lo sepa, está cayendo en su pose final y las luces están disminuyendo, se ponen en marcha los aplausos. Hay silbidos y aplausos y su sonrisa para el show se convierte en algo más sincero mientras camina fuera del escenario. Louis se desinfla por completo detrás del telón, sus hombros flácidos y dejando escapar un suspiro largo y tembloroso.

Algunas personas a su alrededor lo palmean en la espalda y le dicen que ha estado asombroso y Louis asiente y da las gracias. Está tan increíblemente contento de que los recitales duren un fin de semana y de que va a tener otra oportunidad para su solo mañana por la tarde, porque él ya está ansiando volver ahí fuera bajo las luces.

El solo fue para Louis como una especie de cima en su experiencia en recitales, así que el resto de grupo pasa a bailar sin eventos. Que no se malentienda, él ama su clase de rutinas, pero realmente no hay nada comparado a la sensación de tener todo el escenario para ti mismo.

Para el final de todo, Louis abraza a los niños, más emocionado de lo que puede contar. También está corriendo a través de un millón de diferentes explosiones de adrenalina por lo que sus pies se sienten como si estuvieran vibrando directamente por sus huesos. Louis está listo para enfrentarse a la multitud e ir a ver a sus amigos y familiares.

Se encuentra con Liam primero cual es sorprendente por decir lo menos.

—¡Louis! Estuviste fantástico ¡gran trabajo! —exclama, jalando a Louis en un abrazo.

—Muchas gracias —Louis sonríe cuando se aleja. —Estoy tan contento de que hayas podido venir —está también muy curioso en cuanto al por qué Liam incluso está aquí pero Louis no va a ser grosero. Especialmente no cuando Liam se ve tan feliz de estar allí.

—Harry ha estado hablando de ello sin parar, así que pensé que podría venir con él. Para ser honesto, estoy realmente sorprendido de que no estuviera allí contigo, por lo mucho que está en tu estudio —bromea Liam.

Louis ríe y niega con la cabeza. —Oh, no. Le dije que no tenía permitido estar en el escenario desde el principio, él estaba allí únicamente bajo las órdenes del entrenador y nada más.

Se ríe de nuevo, pero frunce el ceño cuando Liam arruga la nariz confundido. —¿Órdenes del entrenador?

La risa de Louis se tambalea y se desvanece. —Sí, ¿ese es el por qué Harry tuvo que tomar la clase en primer lugar? ¿Dijo que el entrenador se lo ordenó? —se siente un poco tonto explicándoselo a Liam quien obviamente no entiende una palabra de lo que Louis está diciendo. Diciéndolo en voz alta solo le recuerda a lo loca que sonó la explicación para él en primer lugar.

—¿El entrenador hizo que Harry tomara clases? —pregunta Liam nuevamente y Louis presiona sus labios juntos.

—¿Me disculparías por un momento? Tengo que ir a hablar con Harry —dice Louis, mirando por encima del hombro de Liam al lugar donde Harry está hablando con Zayn y Niall. Palmea a Liam en el hombro una vez antes de dar un paso a un lado y aventurarse a través de la multitud.

Un par de padres lo detienen para estrechar sus manos y felicitarlo, para lo cual Louis siempre tiene tiempo, así que hace una pausa para hablar con cada uno algunos minutos respectivamente. Zayn, Niall y Harry lo han visto para el momento en que está asintiendo ante algo que el padre frente a él está diciendo y ellos son todo miradas con sonrisas.

—Louis, lo hiciste tan bien, cariño —dice Zayn tan pronto como Louis se aleja y da los últimos pasos hacia ellos. Su sonrisa es tan grande que está haciendo que sus ojos se pongan bizcos y Louis ama cuando Zayn está feliz. También ama ser la causa de su sonrisa.

Louis sonríe amablemente y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Zayn. —Gracias, fue todo para ti.

Abraza a Niall, quién está saltando y hablando a mil por hora diciéndole a Louis qué tanto le encantó su rutina. —Gracias, Ni —Louis le da una palmadita a su mejilla con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Louis se gira hacia Harry entonces, sonriendo apretadamente y preguntándose cómo debe llamar a su novio luego de una larga mentira de cuatro meses. No puede decir que nunca ha estado en esta situación antes, así que está destinado a ser un poco complicado.

Harry luce tan feliz y por primera vez Louis se da cuenta del colorido ramo de flores en sus brazos. —Para ti —dice dulcemente, sonando tan tímido como luce. Louis acepta las flores y hace su mejor esfuerzo por no derretirse en un charco a sus pies cuando Harry lo besa justo por encima de su mejilla también. —Fuiste la estrella del show —le dice Harry, sinceridad atada en cada palabra y goteando en cada silaba.

Tiene sus rizos peinados prolijamente hacia atrás en lugar de esa forma despeinada por el viento que es como luce después de los entrenamientos y a la que Louis se acostumbró. Su camisa completamente abrochada y sus bonitos jeans están muy lejos de ser la sudadera con capucha y el gorro de Niall. El corazón de Louis se encoge ante el pensamiento de Harry vistiéndose para su recital, ante la idea de Harry pensando que esto es lo suficientemente importante, que él es lo suficientemente importante.

Louis preferiría mucho más besarlo tontamente en lugar de confrontarlo sobre su estúpida cosa del fútbol. Pero Louis es demasiado curioso para su propio bien y está casi aburrido de la respuesta en los archivos. Atrae el ramo hacia su nariz para inhalar y se queda mirando a Harry a través de las flores. —Me mentiste —le dice casualmente.

—¿Sobre ser la estrella? —Harry casi luce ofendido. —Lo juro, estuviste asombroso. Eres tan talentoso, Lou.

—No, no sobre eso. ¿Por qué me dijiste que tu entrenador te obligaba a tomar clases de baile? —pregunta Louis, bajando las flores para que Harry pueda ver sus labios fruncidos. Su mueca confusa no tiene el mismo efecto si Harry solo puede ver la mitad de ella.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Harry, con un toque de nerviosismo en su tono. Frunce el ceño y sonríe como si Louis estuviera siendo tonto. Niall está mirando ansiosamente entre ambos, contento de ver la conversación desarrollarse pero Zayn, encantador Zayn, lo toma por el hombro y lo aleja de allí.

—Porque acabo de hablar con Liam y él no tenía idea sobre el hecho de que tu entrenador te obligara a tomar clases. Incluso creyó que era una locura —Louis inclina la cabeza. —¿Por qué pensaría eso?

No está enojado, no realmente. Louis solo está un poco preocupado por el porqué de la mentira de Harry, pero a partir de ahora está tratando de no pensar lo peor. Podría ser que Harry tenga una pasión secreta por el baile o podría ser una gran estrategia para humillar a Louis. Si es la primera, entonces está bien pero ¿y si es la segunda o algo así? Louis no sabe qué hará.

Harry está en silencio un par de minutos antes de romperse y fruncir el ceño tan profundamente que el estómago de Louis da un vuelco. —Liam tiene razón, el entrenador nunca me obligo a hacer nada. Me uní por mi propia cuenta —admite, luciendo roto y culpable.

—¿Por qué?

Harry se ruboriza ante la pregunta, mirando hacia abajo y arrastrando sus botas contra el suelo. —¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos Inglés juntos en segundo año? —pregunta y Louis expresa su acuerdo, porque ¿cómo podrías olvidarlo? Inglés en segundo año era su clase favorita por una razón.

—Bueno —Harry se ríe por un momento, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Como que, tenía un enamoramiento masivo por ti —dice y se encoge de hombros como si no fuera  gran cosa. —Y todavía lo tenía este año así que pensé, hey debería hacer algo sobre ello.

No es seguro, pero casi puede jurar que oye a Niall jadeando y aplaudiendo a pocos metros de distancia.

Louis parpadea un par de veces. —Así que en lugar de, no lo sé, pedirme un lápiz en la clase de Física, forzaste un lugar para ti en una clase para niños de seis años —sus dedos se mueven involuntariamente, arrugando el plástico que envuelve el ramo.

—Siempre digo, hazlo en grande o vete a casa —dice Harry incluso aunque Louis jamás lo oyó decir eso. —¿Estás enojado?

A decir verdad, Louis no sabe cómo se está sintiendo. Locamente enamorado, por supuesto. Nervioso, quizás. ¿Pero enojado? Está demasiado atrapado en el pensamiento de un Harry de segundo año teniendo un _crush_ por un Louis de segundo año que se preocupada mucho por sus clases de danza. —¿Estás preguntándome si estoy enojado porque nuestra relación está completamente basada en mentiras?

El rostro de Harry cae ante eso y él se apresura a tartamudear mil disculpas a Louis. —No, no, no es eso, ¡Lo prometo! Quiero decir, técnicamente mentí, si. Pero no mentí sobre nada más, lo juro —dice a borbotones.

Louis lo mira apenas ocultando su diversión y solo lo detiene cuando empieza a jurar dibujando una cruz sobre su corazón. —No, no estoy enojado.

Harry deja de divagar de golpe y mira a Louis, grandes ojos verdes suplicantes. —¿No lo estás?

—Por supuesto que no —ríe Louis, pasando sus flores a uno de sus brazos para poder poner el otro alrededor del cuello de Harry. —Querías pasar tiempo conmigo, lo entiendo. Soy bastante genial.

Él está bromeando, pero Harry solo asiente en acuerdo. —Sí —respira, brazos deslizándose en su lugar alrededor de la cintura de Louis. —Bastante genial —asiente Harry con la cabeza de forma que su nariz se choca con la de Louis. Louis levanta su barbilla y se acerca para que sus labios sean los que choquen esta vez.

El sonido feliz que hace Harry contra sus labios es uno que Louis quiere recordar por siempre.

—Pero no más mentiras —demanda Louis con sus labios ligeramente enrojecidos cuando se aleja, golpeando el hombro de Harry.

—Nunca más —promete Harry. —¿Eso significa que tengo que unirme realmente está vez?

—No es una oportunidad ni siquiera en el infierno —Louis dice dulcemente, besando el lado de su barbilla suavemente. —Tal vez puedes probar en el equipo de baile.

—El equipo de baile es una mierda —se queja Harry y el corazón de Louis aletea en su pecho.

Piensa que probablemente está enamorado.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> Por favor, dejen sus comentarios :)
> 
> NO PERMITO QUE ESTE TRABAJO SE PUBLIQUE EN OTRO LUGAR QUE NO SEA ESTA CUENTA O MI CUENTA DE WATTPAD.


End file.
